Strong Girl
by lizmynameis
Summary: Juice and Ally have settled into their lives together. Just when things were starting to get good, something threatens their happy life together. Something things were meant to be broken, but some were meant to fight for. It only depends on who, or what, is stronger. This is the second installment of 'Pretty Girl.'
1. Chapter 1

**And here is the second installment of 'Pretty Girl.' Please note that this takes place during Season 2 and this chapter follows it rather closely. Remember what happened in that first episode? Well, tread carefully if you are sensitive to it, please. **

**Please enjoy and leave me a message and let me know what you think . . . or to chat. Whatever. :)**

It was dark and the noise was loud as Ally Trager slipped through the gates of Teller-Morrow garage. She nodded to the prospect, Half Sack, who was watching the gate, and scanned the crowd for her boyfriend. It didn't take too long for her to spot him, his tribal tattoos on either side of his head making him easy to spot as he spoke to some of his brothers at the picnic tables.

The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club was in full party mode. They were celebrating the eminent return of one of their brothers who had been unjustly locked up by the feds. The place was packed with members of the Redwood charter, Nomads, visitors, friends, and hang arounds. The grills were flaming and plates of food were being passed around with bottle after bottle of cold beer.

"Hey," she greeted Juice, her boyfriend, as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He turned and grinned at her. Her put an arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"Hey pretty girl," he greeting, kissing the top of her head. "How was work?" He gently squeezed her upper arm as she curled into his side.

"Fine," she replied with a nod. "Tired. Lot more riding on my performance now that I have my own shop." She stifled back a yawn. She was a tattoo artist that was climbing to the top of her game. People drove from all over California, Oregon, Washington, and Nevada to get inked by her. She had recently opened a shop in her hometown of Charming so she could be closer to Juice and the Club.

"You okay?"

Ally nodded and waved off his concern. "Yeah. Just worn out a little bit. Worked seven hours on this one piece. Still not finished but neither one of us could go on."

"Do you want to go home?"

Ally shook her head and snaked her hands under his leather cut noting him as a patched member of the MC. "Not yet. I want to see Bobby first. I'm not gonna stay long." A crow eater gave fresh beers to both of them. "But, you can stay. I just kinda need to unwind. I'll probably be asleep in la la land by time you get home. If you come home at all," she commented looking around to the packed area. "Hell of a party going on. Don't blame you if I don't see you until tomorrow night."

"You goin' in to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Gotta interview some artists for that last chair. But let's do us tomorrow night. I'll cook and we'll hang out."

"I do like it when we hang out. Especially naked," he purred into her neck. Ally caught a glance of some newer crow eaters glaring at her. She smirked back at them. Juice was hers. The crow tattoo over her heart was evidence of that, along with his initials on the back of her neck and the reaper on her thigh. "Haven't seen my girl in awhile. I miss her," he murmured, his hand sliding around the curve of her behind and into her thigh gap. He nuzzled her neck. "Really miss this," he said softly into her ear as he stroked her softly through her jeans. "I'm gonna get you naked tomorrow night and you won't see clothes till Monday."

"That's the plan," she murmured back, kissing him deeply so the other girls would see. The crow eaters who had hung around longer knew who belonged to who and keep it on a flirty, but no intimate touching, level with Juice out of respect for Ally. The newer ones tended to be bolder and liked pushing the boundaries. They had to be taught.

While Ally and Juice's relationship had had its ups and downs over the years, the past five had been rock solid. They bought a house, renovated said house, experienced the year and a half separation while Juice was in prison, and Ally turned down every proposal Juice ever offered her.

Ally wasn't one for marriage. Never saw the point or difference a piece of paper would make to their relationship. The one thing they both wanted, but hadn't gotten yet, was a baby.

They had had a devastating miscarriage a few years before and had been trying for the past two years to have a baby. It wasn't until after multiple doctor visits that it was determined that Ally had scar tissue in her fallopian tubes and it was making it difficult for them to conceive.

It was still possible, but harder to achieve than the average woman with a perfectly healthy reproductive system.

It had been even harder over the past year with Ally getting her shop up and running and the Club having run ins with the law. ATF agents had been lurking around for the past few weeks, making it hard to relax at any point. Juice and Ally were both getting in later and more tired as of late. Their rather spirited sex life had slowed in consequence.

That was something Ally wanted to fix.

She missed Juice and not just in the bedroom.

They were pulled away by the arrival of a dark car coming onto the lot. A luxury car that was certainly not government issued. "Who's that?"

"I don't know. Stay here," Juice replied, stepping in front of her and heading towards the car like the other club members. Three men had gotten out of the car; one of which was impeccably dressed in a sharp suit and held a small box in his hands that he offered to Clay.

Ally couldn't hear was the being said between the two men. She looked around the lot and saw her father, Tig, nod to her in a silent instruction to stay put. His face was neutral, but tense around the eyes. His grip was firm around his handgun and had all ready threatened the strangers. The entire club was standing behind Clay and many held aggressive stances.

Ally watched as one of the visitor's eyes darted to her. There was something cold in his eyes as he watched her subtly. Ally pulled her jacket tighter around herself and lifted her chin. She wasn't afraid of them.

The visiting men didn't stay long and nothing physical happened. Once they were loaded back into their car, Tig and Happy followed on foot as it backed out of the garage, hostility clear on their faces. Clay handed Juice the white card he had been given.

"I gotta do some work," Juice told her as he jogged over. "Need to look some stuff up for Clay. You gonna hang for a bit?"

"Yeah. I'll be out here and I'll let you know if I'm about to leave."

Juice nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before heading into the clubhouse. Tig sidled up to her and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, baby girl. Just get here?"

She nodded and let Tig lead her towards the tables. "Yeah. Just closed up about an hour ago. It's been busy. It's good. Tired though." She chanced a glance at him as he nodded in understanding. "Uh, what was all that with that guy?"

"Nothing to worry about," he murmured. "Have you eaten?"

Ally's lack of response spoke volumes. "Al," he started to chastise.

"Dad," Ally interrupted. "I had a long day and I'm tired. I didn't have time to eat. I'll eat something when I go home. Something light. I promise." She rolled her eyes as Tig shook his head. "You and Juice and Gemma always bugging me if I ate or not."

Tig opened his mouth to retort, but his attention was drawn away as a government issued black sedan pulled up. "Bobby!" He pulled away and headed towards the long haired man that had exited from the back of the car. The entire Club swarmed around him with cheers and hugs.

Ally met him as he was being pushed towards the party by his brothers and he wrapped his arms around her while kissing her cheek. "So good to be out," he muttered.

"Got something for you," Ally told him with a wicked grin. Bobby raised his eyebrows expectantly. "How about a platter of pussy?" She led him towards the crow eaters who had been eyeing Juice earlier. While they may have been after the young, hard-bodied Son, they would still take any Son that gave them a minute of the day.

Ally walked away with a grin and saw Juice leaning against the garage talking to Chibs. He had come out of the clubhouse to welcome back Bobby. "Hey," she greeted, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I'm gonna head out."

"All ready? Okay. Sure you don't want me to come with?"

Ally shook her head. "No. Stay and have fun. I'm just gonna take a bath and go to bed." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Kay. Be careful. Love you."

"Love you, too." Ally said her goodbyes and headed to her car. She and Juice didn't live far from the garage. Only about fifteen minutes.

As she slowed for the stop sign at the end of the road, a minivan slammed into the back of her SUV.

"Son of a bitch," Ally cursed, reaching for the handgun she kept at all times in her purse as a young blonde woman rushed to her window, tapping on it frantically.

"Help," she cried out, panic clear on her face. "I'm sorry, but my baby. My baby! He's swallowed something and choking!"

Ally's hand slid away from the smooth handle of the gun and got out to follow the woman, who was opening the sliding door of the minivan. "What was it?"

She reached into the van and pulled away the soft blanket over the carseat.

What she found under the blanket, though, was not a choking infant; but a baby doll.

"The fuck," she breathed, turning around. She had made a terrible decision leaving her gun in her car. Before she could process anything, the woman smacked her in the head. Ally fell onto the floorboard of the car, groaning as pain throbbed through her temple.

She heard the woman curse above her when she saw Ally's eyes fluttering and hit her again. Ally lost consciousness.

When she awoke her arms were secured above her head on a chain link fence. It was dark with only a few security lights. As her vision cleared and the fogginess left her brain, she tugged against the cuffs that dug into the soft skin of her wrists.

"What," she breathed, confused and quickly becoming scared. Her breathing quickened as her heart raced. She wiggled her wrists and pulled her arms in an attempt to get her hands released. She whimpered at the burn of the cuffs against her skin. Her wiggling against the restraints caused the shadows in the corner to move with notice of her.

She had been watched the entire time.

"Who are you?" She struggled against the restraints more as three men in white plastic masks approached her. They didn't respond to her question. "Do you know who I am? Fucking scum," she screamed and pulled her legs up, smashing one man in the face by surprise with the heel of her boot.

The other two grabbed her flailing legs and yanked her pants off. Ally screamed and wiggled the best she could in an attempt to get away, but they were stronger and her restraints held firm. A fist connected with the side of her jaw in an attempt to shut her up. It didn't work.

They ripped her panties, the lacy purple ones Juice was always so fond of, and one settled himself between her legs. Before Ally could try to get away, he was inside her.

Ally screamed loudly and roughly.

How could this be happening again? Weren't previous sexual assault encounters enough?

They all took turns and took their time. Her screams had quieted down as her voice became rough and hoarse. They flipped her around and continued. She stared blankly out across the lot and tried to think of a happy place.

Sitting with Juice at the table in the morning as they drank their coffee and shared the paper.

Sketching in her book with her feet propped on Juice's thighs as he concentrated on the video game in blaring on the television. He always gnawed on the corner of his lip whenever he was concentrating extra hard on a sequence. Whenever he killed the bad guy, he would tenderly squeeze her ankle with a triumphant smirk on his face; eyes still glued to the screen.

They turned her around again and her head lolled to the side. One of them grabbed her jaw and squeeze, irritating the tender area where she had been punched earlier.

"Stay with us race traitor, we're almost done," he said through his creepy, expressionless mask. "We need you to deliver a message to SAMCRO. Stop selling guns to niggers and wetbacks. And for you to stop fucking spics. If you don't. We will find you and we will do this again."

Ally didn't respond. He pushed her legs apart and took his last round with her.

**Well? Love it. Hate it? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**While reading '****_Pretty Girl_****' is a pretty good idea before going further into this story, please know that reading ****_Chapter 24: One Shot Four_**** is the most important chapter to read. It will come into play ****heavily**** after this chapter. And Chapter 23: One Shot Three for some background wouldn't hurt, either. You know what, just read the story. It's not that long. Promise. :)**

* * *

><p>It was cold.<p>

Ally laid in the crumpled heap the men had left her in hours before. In a delusional gentleman ruse, they placed a blanket over her battered and abused body and patted her head like a dog before they left. Ally was in too much shock to react.

She laid there and stared out at the lot with her body and soul aching inside and out.

It was dawn by the purple hues in the sky and Ally still laid there on the cold concrete unable to move. She couldn't understand why it had happened. Why her? What big of a beef did these men have with the Club that went after the women? It was an unspoken rule with the clubs and gangs that women and children were off limits. They were innocents.

She heard a car drive up and someone call out her name. It was Unser, the chief of police in Charming. She couldn't bring herself to call out to him. She just kept staring at nothing.

She heard him call out and a gunshot. The flimsy metal door opened and he cautiously stepped inside, his gun out.

"Ally?" His eyes settled on the lump on the ground. A lump with messy curls spilling out. He came towards her and knelt down carefully. "Ally? Sweetheart?" He became concerned when she didn't answer. She just kept staring blankly at nothing. He stretched his arm out to put a hand on her trembling shoulder.

Ally jerked back and screamed. Unser grabbed her gently and pulled her close.

"Calm down, sweetheart. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She struggled, but finally stopped pushing and sobbed onto his shoulder. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He helped her up and into his police cruiser. Her SUV had been parked at the lot and left unlocked. He grabbed her purse from the passenger seat.

"Ally, can you tell me what happened?"

He didn't expect her to respond and she fulfilled those expectations. She kept her head leaned against the window and stared straight ahead, her mouth slightly ajar.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital. I don't know what happened, but I do know you need to be checked over."

"No hospital."

She had spoken so softly Unser almost didn't hear her.

"You need a doctor to look you over," he replied quietly.

"No hospitals!" She slammed her palm against the dashboard as she screamed.

Unser's eyebrows raised at her reaction. She had resumed her position staring straight ahead when he chanced a glance at her. He nodded slowly and pulled out his cell phone.

"Sorry to wake you, but it's Ally," he said into the flip phone. "She needs to be checked over. It's bad. She won't go to the hospital."

Ally could hear his side of the conversation, but didn't know who he was talking to. All she knew was that she did not want to go to the hospital. Nurses gossiped like tabloids and she didn't want her personal business spread around town again.

She didn't know how she was going to explain this to her dad or Juice.

"We'll meet you there."

Ally didn't ask who he was talking to and Unser didn't offer any insight. She figured it out when they pulled into Tara Knowles' driveway. "Come on." Unser gently helped her out of the car and into the house where Tara was waiting with her medical bag.

"Jesus Christ," she breathed, gently helping Ally sit on the couch, who winced at the motion. "What happened?"

"Got an anonymous tip about a disturbance out at the warehouse off the highway. Found her there."

"Ally?" Tara turned her attention to her and sat on the coffee table across from her. She gently took Ally's hands in her own, which Ally allowed after a moment of hesitation. "I need you to tell me what happened so I can treat you."

Ally shook her head and cut her eyes to Unser. Tara followed her gaze. "Chief, why don't you go fix a pot of coffee, please. I think we could all use some."

Unser nodded, putting the pieces together. "Yeah, yeah. I'll do that. I'll let you girls know when it's ready."

Tara waited until Wayne was out of sight before she turned back to Ally. "Ally?"

Ally's lower lip trembled and she began to shake. "Why," she croaked. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"What? What happened, Ally?"

"Three men with masks. They had me chained to a fence like a fucking animal. But, they were the animals."

Tara did her best to keep her face smooth. "Are you telling me that three men tied you up and raped you?"

Ally nodded, her eyes downcast.

Tara nodded and swallowed thickly. "We have to get you to the hospital, Ally," she told her quietly. "I can't treat you the way you need to be treated here."

Ally shook her head. "Then everybody'll know. Again. I can't do that again, Tara. I can't."

"They won't," she replied firmly. "I'm going to go get you some clothes to put on and I'm going to take you to the hospital so I can properly look you over. I'll figure out the details, but nobody will know the real reason why you're there. Okay?" She waited for Ally to respond. Ally had retreated into herself and was staring blankly at the corner of the coffee table. "Ally?"

"Kay."

Tara nodded at her quiet response and stood to get her some clothes. She gestured for Unser to follow her. She knew he had been listening. "I'm going to take her to the hospital, but I don't know how I'm going to admit her without anyone knowing what happened."

Unser nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Tell them she was in a car accident. I'll take care of the scene. Just get her checked out. Uh, should I call Tig or,"

"Juice," Tara replied. "Call Juice first. He's her Old Man. Then call Tig. We'll tell them it was a car accident for now." Unser nodded and left to take care of Ally's car while Tara clothed Ally in a soft pair of yoga pants and t-shirt and took her to the hospital.

Ally was silent throughout the entire process and stared at the ceiling while her legs were in stirrups so Tara could complete her examination.

"You have a group of small tears," Tara informed her, letting Ally's legs down and rolling away in her chair. "Nothing that won't heal on their own." She handed Ally a cup with some pills. "Standard procedure. It's for any sexually transmitted diseases and we'll follow up later, too." Tara rested the chart on her lap and watched Ally mechanically swallow the pills. "Um, how are you?"

Ally shrugged and kept looking down at her toes. Even through the hellish night they still maintained their cherry red shine. "It doesn't matter," she mumbled quietly.

"Of course it does," Tara insisted gently. "You've gone through a traumatic experience. As your doctor, and as your friend, I want to make sure you are of sound body and mind before you leave."

"It's not like this was my first time, Tara," Ally answered dully. "People think of rape or sexual abuse like lightening. Something that'll never happen to them and even if it did, it only happens once." She shook her head. "It's not always true. Why does this keep happening? What have I done to earn this punishment?"

Before Tara could process her words and answer, Unser knocked on the door. Tara looked to Ally who nodded her consent to allow him in.

"Did you get up with Juice?"

Unser nodded to Tara's question. "Yeah, uh, they're all out there, actually."

"What?" At Tara's soft exclamation, Ally turned her head ever so slightly so she could hear better. "Did you tell everybody you met on the street?"

"What? No, no. I mean, one of those guys goes one way, the rest will follow. Especially when it comes to a member of the family. How is she?"

"She'll be fine," Tara answered. "Ally?" She stepped towards her. "Do you want me to go get Juice?"

Ally didn't answer right away. She thought about what those men had said to her the night before and shook her head.

"No. Clay. I need to see Clay first."

Unser and Tara exchanged confused glances before Unser silently volunteered to go get the President of the Sons.

"You can stay," Ally told Tara. "I mean, I'd like it if you'd stay with me, please."

Tara nodded and sat back down in the rolling chair. "Of course."

Clay entered cautiously and his eyes raked over Ally's hunched form on the examining table. There was something going on if she requested to see him first over Juice or Tig. "Something tells me this wasn't a midnight snack run," he commented. "What happened, Ally?" Ally lifted her head and he saw the bruises on her jaw. "Jesus Christ. Who did this to you?"

Ally flinched as Clay outstretched his hand to brush her knotted hair out of her face. He pulled his arm back. He now had a glaring red flag of a hint of what was about to come.

"Last night," Ally started quietly, her voice rough from screaming the night before, "a woman hit the back of my car and said her baby was choking. Like an idiot I left my purse and my phone and my gun in the car. I got out to help her and it was a goddamn baby doll. She hit me across the head with something and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was chained to a fence at that highway warehouse. Three guys in white masks, white guys, took my pants off and," she paused and closed her mouth and looked down at her hands in her lap.

Clay's eyes widened at her implication. "Who, Ally? Who was it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. They had masks on. Wanted me to deliver a message to SAMCRO."

"What?"

"Stop selling guns to niggers and wetbacks," she quoted with a thin smile as tears filled her eyes. "And for me to stop fucking spics. And if I didn't tell you, they would find me and do this again."

Clay ran a hand over his face roughly. "Shit. Do you remember anything about them? What'd the woman look like? Any ink?"

Ally shook her head. "No. She had short blonde hair. Big tits. And was driving a dark minivan. The men had on masks. I think I busted one's nose. Another had an upside down peace sign at the base of this throat. I think it was red and black or something. Blown out. The line work was shitty. Probably a prison tat. But, Clay," she waited until he was looking her in the eye, "I can't tell you what to do with the Club, but they're baiting you. Please pretend I didn't tell you. They want to hurt us and I don't know who they are."

Clay nodded slowly and carefully patted her knee affectionately. "This won't go unanswered, Ally girl. Thank you for telling me. Want me to get Juice?"

After a beat, Ally nodded her head and gripped the edge of the table. Clay left and not long after, Juice burst through the door, a look of panic on his face that morphed into horror when his eyes landed on her. He rushed towards her, but was stopped in his tracks as Ally recoiled from his touch.

"Baby, what happened? I know it wasn't a car wreck."

Tears filled Ally's eyes as her lower lips trembled. Tara put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ally shook her head as a sob escaped and she buried her face in her hands.

Tara took a breath and recanted the story to Juice, who had collapsed into the rolling chair. "Fuck," he sighed, running a hand over his head. "Al?"

Ally shook her head, tears running down her exhausted face. "I'm sorry, Juan Carlos. I'm so sorry."

"Ally," he breathed softly, slowly letting his hands rest on her thighs. He could feel her trembling from fear. "It wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have gotten out of the car," she said through hiccups. "I should have called. Should have stayed at the party. Fuck, I'm sorry, Juice." She fell forward and wrapped her arms around him, her face buried in his neck.

"It's okay," he told her softly, stroking her knotted and matted hair. "You're gonna be okay."

"I wanna go home. Take me home," she begged, her fingers gripping his leather cut. Juice glanced up at Tara, who was watching the couple carefully. She nodded in affirmation that Ally could go home.

"Okay. Let's go."

Juice held her steady as she got off of the table with wobbly knees. "You okay to ride?"

Ally nodded and didn't take his outstretched hand as the headed towards the door. "I need a good ride."

Once they were out the door, Ally saw the other members of the MC step towards her, Tig in front. She jumped and pressed herself against the wall out of fearful instinct.

Tig stopped and paled. He knew that terrified look on her face. "Al?"

Juice shook his head, his face serious. "I'm gonna take her home."

Clay put his hand on Tig's shoulder as he spoke to Juice. "Get her settled then come to the clubhouse. We gotta have church. I'll send Gemma to look after her." He looked to Tig. "Let him handle her, brother. You'll get your turn."

Tig nodded as he watched Juice and Ally walk away, a distinct gap between them. Ally got on the bitch seat of Juice's bike and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her forehead against his back, but she didn't grip him as tightly as she normally would and her arms sat higher in a less intimate manner than usual.

As soon as they pulled up to their house, Ally dropped her arms and followed Juice into the house in a mechanical fashion.

"Ally?"

She shook her head as she headed towards their bedroom. "Don't, Juan Carlos. Please." He followed her into the bedroom and bypassed her as she curled into bed to go into the bathroom. He flipped on the water to the large lounging tub and added her favorite lavender bath salts and bubble bath to it.

"Baby," he called out as he stepped back into the bedroom. Ally looked over her shoulder at him, her bruised jaw dark against her skin. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on her hip. "Got a bath running for you. You feel a little better after you get cleaned up."

"Do you have to leave?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Got church. They're not gonna get away with this, pretty girl. I promise you that. Gemma's coming over, though, so you won't be by yourself."

Ally didn't answer. She rolled out of the bed away from Juice and padded into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Reaper, their large German Sheppard, came in and scratched at the bathroom door, wanting to be let in with Ally. She opened the door far enough for him to push his way inside before she was snapping it closed again.

Ally eased herself into the steaming water, wincing as it burned her skin and her muscles pulled as she got herself comfortable. Reaper had curled up on the bath mat in front of the sink.

She sunk herself into the water and let her mind wander.

_'Race traitor'_

_'Spic fucker'_

_'We'll find you and we'll do this again'_

The water had cooled as the words of her attackers swarm through her mind like angry bees. Her body trembled as her bottom lip shook. She screamed and beat her fists against the porcelain edge of the tub.

"Ally? Ally, open this door. Are you okay?" Gemma was beating on the locked bathroom door.

"Leave me alone," Ally shouted jerking her arm through the water, sending a tidal wave of water onto the floor, hitting Reaper, who whined in protest. "Just leave me alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000029330 StartFragment:0000000457 EndFragment:0000029314

Ally tossed and turned for what felt like the millionth time. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was only 4:15 in the morning. With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself out of bed and quietly walked down the hall.

She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts and exhaustion, she didn't notice Juice wasn't snoring next to her. He opened his eyes as she slipped through the door. He sat up on his arm and rubbed his eyes. He shook his head when he saw how early it was.

He got out of bed and went out the door, his eyes searching for Ally. He found her curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her as she watched informercials on mute. "Al?"

She looked over at him, a blank expression on her face. That face was becoming common and it was paining Juice to see it on her.

"Sorry. Couldn't get comfortable and I didn't want to wake you."

He shook his head and sat on the arm of the couch. "I was all ready awake. I'd rather you toss and turn next to me than on the couch, babe."

Ally pulled her legs up so her knees were at her chest. "Sit down."

Juice forced himself not to grin as he took the freshly vacated spot on the couch next to her. Ever since the attack, Ally had been physically and emotionally distant and he had been expecting that. It had only been a day, after all.

"Did you sleep at all?"

Ally shrugged and adjusted the throw pillow behind her. Reaper flopped between the couch and coffee table. She reached down and affectionately scratched behind his ears. "Not really. Maybe an hour or two. It's just hard. And I gotta get ready to go to work in a few hours."

"Wait, what?" Juice looked at her in the dim light. "You're not going to work today, baby."

"Shut up, of course I am. I have to. It's my shop. I couldn't make the interviews Saturday so I gotta get up with them and reschedule and,"

"Hap did it," Juice interrupted.

"What?"

"Happy sat the interviews," He said simply. "He was gonna come over tomorrow and talk to you about it. He's the only person you trust in that area and he wants you to make it big. He did the interviews."

Ally was stunned. She had no idea Happy sat through all the interviews for the last chair in her shop. "Did he hire someone?"

"No. That's your call, but I think he has someone he would like for you to."

"He coulda went ahead and hired them, I guess, if he liked them," Ally muttered, stretching her legs so her toes were resting against Juice's thigh. He resisted the urge to grab her feet like he normally would. "But I am going. I told Clay I want you guys to act like nothing happened and I gotta do it too, you know. Assholes like that don't get to control me. Control us. Yeah, I'm still dealing, but I'm not gonna just hide in the fucking house all damn day. I want to go to work. It's normal. It's soothing to me."

Juice sighed and propped his cheek on his fist. "I just don't want you to push yourself too hard, pretty girl. That's all. Have you talked to Tig yet?"

Ally shook her head. "No. I think Clay's been keeping him busy, which is probably good. I don't know if I'm ready to face him just yet, you know."

"He's not gonna be mad at you or anything," Juice tried to rationalize.

"I know," Ally murmured, picking at a loose thread on the blanket. "It's just that with everything from back when, I know he still feels guilty over not being there the first time and not killing the other guy himself."

"I'm sorry I had to leave yesterday," he blurted. "I didn't want to, but shit had to get in order. I'm sorry, baby."

"I know," Ally murmured. "It's okay. I needed to be alone, anyway. I wouldn't have wanted you to see that."

Ally fell quiet. "Um, Juan Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I um," she flicked her finger towards him. Juice grinned brightly. She was asking if it was okay to cuddle against him.

"Oh, yeah. You never have to ask, Ally." She smiled weakly and shifted over so she could curl into his side. It didn't go unnoticed by him when she squeezed just a little to hard around his waist. He kissed the top of her head as she adjusted the blanket so it covered both of them.

Ally clung to him and eventually fell asleep. Juice woke up before her when the sun was peeking through the sheer curtains and piercing his closed eyes.

When Ally woke up, her neck was stiff from sleeping on the couch and she could smell coffee coming from the kitchen. She padded into the kitchen to see Juice fresh from the shower, shirtless, and fixing two cups of coffee. He looked over his shoulder and winked at her. "Morning."

"Morning," she replied softly, leaning against the wall. "Did you sleep?"

"Few hours. I'll be fine." He brought her her cup and was disappointed when Ally kept her eyes downcast as she accepted the mug.

"Thanks," she murmured, flattening her back against the wall and not making any motions to come closer to him. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," he chided her gently, going to sit at the table with the paper. "I didn't wake you for our run since you were finally asleep. How you feel?"

"Tired," she murmured, joining him at the table, "but I'll be okay. Since Unser wrecked my car I guess I need to take the Jeep if it's drivable."

Juice grimaced. "I dunno baby. It needs a new brakes, bad. What if I took you and picked you up? Would that be okay?"

"I dunno," she answered truthfully after a beat. "I don't know who they were and I don't want them see us and then they go after you. I can't handle that, baby. I can't. Not if something happened to you." She had teared up by the end of her sentence.

"Uh uh," Juice replied, setting his mug down and moving a chair over to be closer to her. Ally edged away from his sudden movement. "Al, nothing is going to happen to me and nothing is going to happen to you. I can handle me. We know who did it, babe. We're gonna handle this, I swear to you. I am not ashamed of us or what we have. I don't give a fuck who sees it or if they don't like it. They don't know us. They don't know our lives. Fuck them."

A tear rolled down Ally's cheek and she wiped it away roughly. "I love you," she whispered roughly with emotion.

"I love you, too," he replied as Ally set her mug down and got up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. What time do you need to be at TM?"

"Whenever you're ready to go," Juice replied. Ally nodded and headed back. She didn't hear the door open and close while she was getting ready and by time she had gotten out Tig and Happy were in the kitchen with Juice.

"Hey, baby girl," Tig greeted softly, not sure of what he should do.

"Hey, Dad," Ally replied, leaning against the counter furthest away from the men. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he replied, his face tight with tension. "We'll get through this."

Ally nodded as Happy cleared his throat and put a few black portfolios on the table. "Can't stay long," he said in his rough voice. "These are from Saturday. Hire her," he pointed to the portfolio on the left. "She's great with portraits and delicate stuff. It'll balance the shop out."

Ally nodded as her toes traced the tile grout. "I'll call her today. Thanks for that, Hap."

He nodded and made sure to catch her gaze. "They'll get their's, kid."

Ally nodded and Happy nodded a brief goodbye before he left.

"I need to get going," Ally announced quietly, fixing a tumbler of coffee to go and gathering up the portfolios Happy had left behind. Tig nodded, catching the hint.

"All right. I'll see you later, Ally cat."

Ally nodded with a weak smile. "Um, if you're not busy tonight you can come over. I'll cook."

Tig nodded and grinned and gently squeezed her shoulder. She tensed at the motion. "Wouldn't miss it. Juice, see you at TM."

Juice lifted a hand in a goodbye and shrugged on his cut. "Ready?"

At Ally's nod they locked up and got on Juice's bike. He kept his eyes focused on what was going on around them. Ally may not have realized it yet, but her attackers were right across the street from her in the new cigar shop that was about to open.

After he parked, he held his hand out so Ally could get off the bike. He curled his fingers around her hand and squeezed tenderly. Ally stiffened, but she didn't yank her hand away. "Sack'll be around and I'm gonna check in on you when I can. You sure you want to do this?"

Ally pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes. I do. Thank you, Juan Carlos." Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too, babe. I'm gonna wait until you get in and the alarm off before I go." True to his word, he waited until Ally had gotten the alarm off and all the lights on before he left. He saw Pike, one of her artists, a big burly black guy, walking up to get to work right before Juice left. That made him feel better knowing Pike was there with her.

"Hey, Pike," Ally greeted in what she hoped was an upbeat tone.

"Damn girl," he commented in his deep baritone voice, seeing the bruises on her face. "That airbag smacked you good. You all right?"

Ally hesitated before answering. She had almost forgotten her cover story was a car wreck."Yeah, I'm fine."

"Surprised you came in today," Pike said as he set up his station.

Ally shrugged and looked through the portfolio for Willow Goss that Happy had left for her. She was good. Of course, Ally had no doubt if Happy had given her his seal of approval. "Yeah. Gotta call this chick. Think she'll take that last chair and we'll be set." She tossed the portfolio to Pike, who flipped through it while Ben, the other artist came in.

"She looks good," Pike commented as he observed the photos. "You callin' today?"

"Yeah," Ally replied, waving to Ben. "I want to see her work before I hire her, you know."

As Ben went about setting up his station, which was next to Ally's, she couldn't help but feel claustrophobic around the two men. She excused herself and hurried into her office and locked the door behind her. She slid down the wall, head in her hands, and tried to get a grip on the frantic, hyperventilating breaths that were racking her body.

"Suck it up," she murmured to herself. "You're safe. They ain't gonna hurt you. It wasn't them. It wasn't them."

She took slow, deep breaths in and effort to calm down. "You're okay, you're okay," she chanted quietly to herself.

She yanked on the ends of her hair and pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket, quickly dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"I can't do this," Ally whispered, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I shouldn't have done this. I'm freaking out and I don't want to, but I can't help it. Help me."

"Okay, calm down, Ally," Tara said in a soothing, professional doctor tone. "Take deep, calming breaths. Can you do that?"

Ally nodded and followed her directions. "Yeah."

"Focus on what's around you physically, not emotionally." Tara paused and listened to Ally's deep breathing. "How do you feel know?"

"A little calmer," Ally admitted. "But not calm-calm. I still feel freaked out and I don't know how I'm gonna work like this. How I'm gonna run my staff and my shop and work on a skin . . . I don't know Tara."

"There's no deadline, Ally," Tara told her patiently. "There's no right way or wrong way to handle this."

"What would you know about it," she croaked venomously before she hung up and sighed heavily, fighting to keep the frustrated tears at bay.

She sat there for a few minutes to compose herself before heading back out onto the shop floor. She noticed Pike watching her a little closer than normal and arched an eyebrow when Half Sack started to stake out in front of the shop.

"Hey, uh, is everything all right," he asked her quietly as they cleaned their guns with the machine in the back. "Saw the prospect outside. Been there all morning."

"Yeah," Ally replied, flipping through a magazine. "Just a precaution. Nothing to worry about. Dad and Juice go a little overboard sometimes."

Pike nodded slowly and noticed Ally had a tension about her he had never seen from her before. "No. I get it." He took his clean gun and headed back into the shop where Ben was concentrating on a tattoo and casually greeted the person who entered the shop.

"Hey, Juice," Pike greeted the hispanic biker. "Here for Ally?"

"Yeah," Juice answered slowly. "Need to talk to her. Where is she?"

Pike jerked his head. "Back. Hey," he stopped him from going any further and stepped closer to him so they could talk quietly, "is everything all right? She's a little off today, you know."

"No, I know. It's fine. She's fine." Juice nodded and brushed past him to get to the back where Ally had taken refuge in her office again since she didn't have a client. "Babe," he announced as he knocked on the door.

Ally looked up and ran a hand through her hair. It had started to frizz from the amount of times she had shoved her fingers through it. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Tara called," Juice answered, pushing the door behind him, but not closing it all the way. He took a seat in the empty chair in front of her desk. "You don't have to do this, Ally."

"I know," Ally snapped, her tone loud and frustrated. "But I'm fucking here and I'm not leaving until the day is done. I don't care how I feel. I just need to get over it. S'not like I've never done it before. Like riding a fucking bike. You don't forget and you just ride it out."

Juice shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Someone knocked on the door, breaking the tense silence between them. Cho poked her head in and had a bright grin on her face.

"Ally? Oh, hey Juice! Didn't expect to see you here." She looked between the couple and noticed the tenseness between the two. "Um, is this a bad time?"

"What's up, Cho," Ally asked brusquely, snapping some folders closed on her desk.

"Um, it's Monday," Cho replied quietly. "We always go have lunch together on Monday."

Ally shook her head quickly. "I can't. Sorry. Busy day."

Cho nodded and knew she was being brushed off. She recognized that tone in Ally's voice. "That's fine. Um, we'll meet up another time, then. Uh, then I guess I'll get going. I'll call you later."

Ally nodded, looking over at her computer instead of her friend. Juice's eyes darted between the two during the exchange. "I gotta head out too," he murmured, standing up. "Sack'll be outside and I'm picking you up at five."

Ally kept her vision elsewhere and nodded again. She had shut down.

Juice followed Cho out and followed her as she turned to head back to her own shop. She owned a ladies clothing store a few doors down. "Cho."

She stopped and looked at him. "Is something wrong? Is she mad at me for something?"

Juice shook his head and pulled her down the small alley. "No. You didn't do anything. Shit went down the other night and Ally got caught in the middle. It's probably best if you stayed clear of Ally for a little bit."

"Why?"

"Your own safety," he said. "It won't be long, hopefully, but don't go to the shop anymore and don't go to the house looking for her."

"Juice," Cho's voice was quiet and frightened. "What happened? What's wrong with her?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. She'll tell you when she's ready. Until then, stay clear. Don't take it personal, Cho. We'll tell you everything when it's safe again."

With that, he turned on his heel and left.

True to his word, he was waiting outside when Ally locked up. Ally didn't greet him. She just took her position behind him on the bike. Her eyebrows furrowed as they pulled up to their house and there were several cars in the driveway.

"What did you do?"

Juice didn't answer. When they got inside, Ally gritted her teeth when she saw her Dad, Tara, Ally's friend Elizabeth, and Elizabeth's girlfriend Amber.

Ally had met Elizabeth through Cho while Cho was in college. Then, through Elizabeth she had met Amber, who was a psychiatrist.

"What's going on?"

"We're worried about you, Ally," Tara started in her doctor tone. "We," she gestured to everyone in the room, "think it would be beneficial to you if you talked to someone about what happened."

"I don't need a damn shrink," Ally snapped back, tightly crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "I can take care of myself."

"You sound just like Gemma," Tig commented. "Know that?"

"Notice she's not here," Ally muttered. It was well known that Gemma was adamant about keeping feelings and emotions to one's self and not going to outsiders for help.

"She doesn't know," Tig rebutted. "I love and respect Gemma, but I don't agree with her when it comes to not getting help just because it's on the outside. Not for something like this. You need to talk this shit out, Al."

Ally gritted her teeth and stood her ground by the wall. "If I do this, I'm not doing it with an audience."

Amber nodded and lead Ally towards her bedroom, who reluctantly followed. "How are you," Amber asked, concerned, as she shut the door.

"Are you asking as my shrink, or what?"

"As your friend, Ally. When Tara called this morning, Elizabeth and I got here as quick as we could. Juice called when we were on our way down. Tara didn't give us any details and Juice didn't say much. Just that you needed us and you needed to talk to someone. You don't even have to talk to me, Al. We can find you someone."

Carefully, Amber sat on the bed next to Ally and put her hand over hers comfortingly. Ally tensed, but didn't move. Amber didn't push her and after a few minutes, Ally relaxed and sighed heavily.

"I. Am. So . . . . . Angry," Ally growled through gritted teeth. "Who are they to take my security away? My happiness? For what?" Ally jerked her hand away from Amber and started to pace. "This isn't my first rodeo. I should be a goddamn expert at this shit by now. It's like I invite assholes to assault me. Like I want it, or something. Deserve it. I can't," she stopped her rant and put her face in her hands. "I can't even look at Juice without wanting to claw his face out most times. Dad too. Then, other times, I just want them to hold me and, like, protect me from the world. I don't know. When I was at work I felt so claustrophobic and I completely lost my mind and broke down. I know I hurt Cho and I hated to do that, but it's for her own good. Nazi's don't care if you're a nice person as long as your skin is different from theirs."

"So," Amber started carefully, "I'm gathering a member of the Neo-Nazi movement sexually assaulted you."

"Three of them," Ally answered bluntly, "in masks raped me while I was chained to a fence. Told me to stop fucking spics." She sat heavily in the chair in the corner and ran her hands through her frizzy hair. She sniffed while her voice got thicker. "And Juan Carlos has been so great and patient with everything and I can barely look him in the eye to say thank you. I love him so much, Amber, and I don't want to lose him over this. I can't." She wiped away the tear that was threatening to drop.

Amber joined her in the chair and wrapped her arms around her. Ally turned into her shoulder and cried deep, heavy sobs. Amber stroked her hair and held her close.

"You're going to be okay," she said soothingly to the upset girl. "We're going to get you all the help you need. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things will not be so charming in Charming in the next chapter. My apologies for not responding to your reviews. Things have been relatively chaotic but will hopefully settle down soon. :) Enjoy.**

Ally pulled her hair up and inspected her fresh tattoos once more. Willow had come in the day before and Ally had her give her a tattoo in a true test of skill. She needed something small and delicate, yet sharp, in an uncommon spot. She had gotten Juice's tribal head tattoos curved delicately behind her ears.

Juice had come in late the night before and Ally had all ready been asleep when he got home, so he didn't see them. But, he would soon enough. They were locking up and it was just her and Pike left.

"Pike, you ready?" She grabbed her purse and turned off the lights in the back. Pike met her at the front and they went their separate ways. It had been two weeks since the attack and while Ally wasn't fully functioning, speaking with Amber a few times a week had done her a world of good. She could function at work and that alleviated a lot of Ally's worries.

Ally didn't head straight to her car, but instead waved Sack off and headed to the deli just a few stores down. She wanted to pick up some fresh streaks for dinner. She dug through her purse to find her phone to let Juice know what she was making for dinner when her shoulder brushed against someone.

"Sorry," she murmured, glancing up. The man smiled and nodded while keeping his course.

"No problem, ma'am."

Ally stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

That man had had an inverted peace sign on his throat.

Slowly she turned. He kept walking as if he didn't have a care in the world. Half Sack was looking down at his phone; oblivious to the interaction.

Rage boiled in her veins. He had no right to walk down this sidewalk as if he owned it. As if he deserved to breathe the same air as her. To act as if he didn't hide behind a rubber mask while he violated her for not living up to his standards of race.

Ally followed him, her steps getting quicker with every step until she broke out in a run. She wrapped her purse handle around her fist and swung it as hard as she could against the back of his head.

"Bastard!" She threw her purse down and started hitting him with her fists. He didn't react aggressively. Instead he put his hands over his head. "Son of a bitch! Did you think I wouldn't fucking find you?"

She kicked him in the knee. "Racist cunt!"

Half Sack rushed over and pulled her off of him while sirens blared down the street. "Come on, Al. We gotta get out of here. You can't do this! Leave him alone."

"No! I'm not done with him and when I find his fucktard friends," Ally growled as she kicked her legs up as the man started to stand. "Let me go!" Her elbow hit Half Sack in the temple and his grip loosened enough for her to break away. Ally lunged towards him, but was stopped when two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back.

"No! Let me go!"

"Calm down, Ally." Officer Hale had gotten ahold of her and was pulling her towards his car. "Come on. Can't have you acting like this in the middle of downtown."

"Fuck you and your downtown," Ally shrieked. "It's my downtown too, bitch! I pay my fucking taxes!"

Hale pressed her against the car and slapped the cuffs on her wrists. "Shut up before you make it worse. Get in there." He shoved her into the back of the car and drove towards the station. "Ally," he started, exasperated at her mumbling in the backseat. "What was that?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Ally quieted. The silent stone walls had gone up.

Hale sighed. He wasn't surprised in the least that Ally went mute. It was classic Sons of Anarchy. He shook his head and hurried to the station while Ally sat as quiet as a church mouse in the backseat. She stayed silent as they processed her and tossed her into the drunk tank.

"This will be a lot easier if you said something," Hale tried as Ally took a seat in the corner of the cell. "Why did you attack that guy? No witness said you were provoked; just that you did the instigation and placed hands on him. He didn't even lift a finger."

"Sure he didn't," Ally drawled lowly with a sadistic grunt of a laugh. "You have no idea what he did to instigate that."

"Then, tell me?"

"Suck my dick, Hale," Ally muttered, leaning her head against the cinderblock wall. She cut her eyes back to the bars when the click of heels entered. The federal agent who had gone up against the club was in the doorway, a smug smirk on her face.

"Well, well," Agent June Stahl drawled, stepping into the room. "Look what the cat drug in." She looked down at the file in her hands. "Potential public disturbance and assault to one AJ Weston, pending his decision to press charges, of course." She shook her head. "What a shame for an upstanding young businesswoman like yourself, Ally."

Ally rolled her eyes and picked at the polish on her nails.

Agent Stahl motioned for Hale to leave them. "Since it's just us girls now," she approached the bars of the cell. "I know there's something else going on here. You aren't really the one for unprovoked attacks. You haven't even had so much as a speeding ticket in four years, you've been so far under the radar and on good behavior. The last time you were here was six years ago for public intoxication and a MIP with one Juan Carlos 'Juice' Oritz. Your Old Man."

"Yeah," Ally snapped. "So?"

Agent Stahl shrugged and snapped the file closed. "Just doesn't seem to fit together, that's all. Could there be some other reason you would want to attack Mr. Weston? A reason due to your association with the gang Sons of Anarchy, perhaps?"

Ally crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head back against the wall. "It's not a gang," she replied automatically, "it's a club."

"Ah, yes," Agent Stahl replied with false sincerity. "So I've been told. Why did you feel the need to assault AJ Weston? You were unprovoked. It was in the middle of a downtown sidewalk. Could there be a wrong you felt the need to justify? Didn't realize women were allowed into Club matters and used as weapons."

"We're not," Ally muttered. "Not everything revolves around SAMCRO, you know."

Agent Stahl chuckled lowly. "I doubt that. We'll let you know if you get charged or make bail."

With that, she left. Ally sighed and stretched her legs out. She hated that fact that Half Sack pulled her off that guy. Weston. She now knew his name was AJ Weston. She didn't even get an admission out of him.

He was just there. Walking down the streets of Charming like he was an innocent man without a care in the world. Not giving a shit that he had cracked her world.

Ally continued to sit there for several hours before Hale came back and opened the door.

"No charges. You're free to go," he said in his dry tone. He stopped her before she fully exited the cell. "Is there anything you need to tell me? I can help you, Ally."

Ally sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, there is. This has just been weighing me down and I have to tell someone" she replied quietly as she bit her bottom lip. "Your fly's unzipped." She brushed passed him and entered the lobby of the station where Juice was waiting on her.

"You've had an interesting evening," he remarked. Ally didn't respond and continued to head towards the door. Juice shook his head and followed. He got on his bike and Ally followed, stiffly sitting behind him, which didn't go unnoticed by Juice.

When they got home, Ally was off the bike and stalking inside before he even had his kickstand down. He gritted his teeth as he slammed his helmet onto the handlebar. "Son of a bitch, what now," he muttered to himself, following Ally inside. "What's wrong?"

He crouched down quickly as Ally threw a cup at him.

"Fucking bitch," Ally growled at him. "You fucking knew it was him!" Juice's silence confirmed it as her face became red with rage. "You're probably wondering how I figured it out. Well, let me tell you, asshole. Couldn't figure out, for the life of me, while I was sitting in that fucking cell for half the night, why Half Sack was so concerned about getting me off that guy. What was so special about that guy? And then I figured it out. The Club knew. You knew and didn't tell me. Didn't do shit about it!"

As she picked up a vase to throw at him, Juice rushed forward and grabbed her arms. "Ally, stop it!" She wiggled against his grip and Juice pushed her against the wall, securing her with his body, her hands secured by her sides. "Shit's going down and I couldn't tell you. Stop fucking trying to bite me!"

He pushed himself off of her, but kept a grip on her upper arms to keep her from darting or throwing something else. "I couldn't come get you because we were taking care of something. Yeah, I knew. Why do you think I had Half Sack sitting there all damn day? We can't just barge in and do what you want us to do when you want us to do it and you know that. We have to vote."

Ally shook her head, her jaw set. "Are you seriously telling me someone was voting to not do anything? To just let these bastards get away with it?" Tears of frustration had sprung in her eyes and she shook his arms off of her to wipe them away roughly.

"There's some shit going down between Jax and Clay," he confided to her softly, their tones and stances becoming calmer. "Nobody was saying not to do anything. It was just one retaliation would be quicker than another."

"How did you vote?"

"Baby, I,"

"How. Did. You. Vote?" Ally crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't give me that democratic secrecy bullshit, Juan Carlos."

Juice's jaw twitched. "I voted for immediate and harsh retaliation," he growled, his brown eyes staring down her blue. "You think this hasn't hurt me too? I can barely touch you without you trying to run away. You barely look me in the eye anymore."

Ally shook her head, her face dark. "You have no idea what this is like. No idea what it feels like. Don't even try to pretend, Juice. Just don't." She paused and shoved her hair back as she gathered her thoughts. "When I saw him today, everything just came out. I let it out and then I had to sit there by myself in a fucking jail cell for hours on end waiting for you with nobody to talk to except myself. Do you understand how fucking terrible that feels?"

Juice's face softened and he stepped towards her. Ally held her hand up and shook her head.

"Don't."

With that, she turned on her heel and went into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Juice watched her walk away and punched the wall in frustration. He kicked the bottom cabinet before picking up the thrown cup and vase, putting them in their respective spots. He lit a cigarette and leaned against the counter, ashing in the sink. He hung his head.

He heard Ally jerk the bedroom door back open and stomp back down the hall. He killed the cigarette under the faucet and braced himself for, what was sure to be, Hurricane Ally.

"I'm so pissed at you," he heard her say as she pounded down the hall. When she rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, her face was flushed with anger and her eyes were narrowed to dark slits.

Juice didn't reply. He placed his hands on the counter and waited.

Ally placed her hands on his chest and shoved. "Did you not hear me? Do you ever fucking hear me?"

"Ally, stop," Juice said lowly. She answered with a slap across his cheek. He pushed himself off the counter and raised himself to his full height.

Ally stepped back.

He stalked towards her and shoved her against the wall when she was close.

He gripped her upper arms and put his lips by her ear. "Don't ever do that again," he warned. Ally growled and tried to shove him again, but Juice managed to get her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly to hold her still.

Ally struggled and wiggled against his grip. Juice had to release her when she bit down on his wrist.

"Son of a bitch. What the fuck?" He glared at her before shoving her back against the wall and stepping close to her while securing her arms again. "Don't fucking bite me. You hear me?" Ally kept her gaze downcast. "Allison?"

Ally wiggled her arms out of his grip before looking up at him defiantly. "You're a piece of shit," she spat at him.

"You're a trashy slut."

Ally's eye twitched at the barb before her hands shot out to grab Juice's face and brought it to hers. Their lips practically bruised immediately from contact. Ally pulled back, grabbed the collar of the white t-shirt Juice was wearing, and ripped it down. Juice quickly shrugged out of the tattered material and grabbed her by the neck while his teeth nipped at her upper jaw.

Ally undid her pants and Juices and let the denim fall around their ankles.

Juice yanked her shirt over her head and easily ripped her lacy red bra and panties. He roughly gripped her hips and lifted her up as her legs went around his waist. Juice entered her forcefully and Ally didn't hold back her screams.

He gripped her hips hard as her nails drug down his back. She bit down onto the junction of his neck and shoulder and caused him to growl. He yanked her off of the wall and slammed her onto their square kitchen table.

He pulled out of her long enough to flip her over, raise her bottom and grab her long hair. He yanked on her hair as he slammed back into her.

Ally moaned loudly as she gripped the edges of the table. Juice didn't slow his furious pace as her body began to tremble. It wasn't until her body was racked with a second orgasm did Juice join her.

Ally collapsed on the table while Juice sat in one of the chairs while they both tried to catch their breath. She flipped over onto her back and looked over at Juice. She smiled softly and held her hand out to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Juice took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Me too, baby," he replied. "Feel better?"

"A little," she replied with a shrug before a slow smirk smeared across her lips. "We haven't been that rough in a while."

"Yeah." Juice replied with a chuckle. "You drew blood." He held up his arm where a perfect bloody imprint of her teeth shone.

"Dammit," Ally swore, sitting up. "I'm sorry. Let me go clean up real quick and I'll clean you up."

As she dappled medicine on the wound to help keep it clean, Juice noticed something was physically different about her. He pushed her hair back to reveal a tribal tattoo curving behind her ear. It looked just like the one on his head. "When did you do this?"

"Willow did them yesterday," she told him, picking up his tattered shirt from the floor and wrapping it around herself as they continued to sit naked at the kitchen table. Juice lit them both a cigarette. "Wanted to surprise you, but you got home late and I was all ready asleep and then today wasn't exactly a good day so," she shrugged as she trailed off. "What do you think?"

"I love 'em," he told her. "I think they're perfect." He took a deep drag off his cigarette before he continued. "Earlier, baby, I know you were mad, but you gotta trust the Club and let us handle this. You going cowboy today didn't help anything. If anything, it may of made it worse since Hale knows something's up now."

"That ATF bitch came to talk to me while I was there too," Ally muttered, ashing her cigarette. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just saw him and I just felt this rage like I've never felt before, baby. It was blinding and I just didn't care. I wanted to hurt him. I didn't think. I just did it."

"I know," Juice murmured. "I need you to not do that, though. At least until this shit blows over. You staying with Gemma this weekend?"

Ally nodded and stabbed her cigarette out. "Yeah. What's the ride for again?"

"Eureka Kid's Hospital," he answered. "I'll be back Sunday. Normally leaving you for a few days wouldn't bother me but I don't know what's gonna happen now."

"I know," Ally drawled. "I'm sorry. I'll stay low for awhile. Like, low, low."

"Thank you. Come on," he stood up and pulled Ally up. "Let's go to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go. If you have not read '****Pretty Girl****,' you may want to familiarize yourself with ****_Chapters 23 & 24_**** simply for context going into this chapter. It's about to hit the fan. **

Ally sat in the backyard with her sketchbook in her lap as the sun crept over the horizon. She took a sip of the steaming cup of coffee beside her and looked over her shoulder as Juice came out of the door, rubbing his eyes. She hadn't expected him to be up for at least another two hours.

"Hey. What are you doing up?"

"Did you even stay in bed last night?"

Ally looked out into the backyard as Juice took a seat in the Adirondack chair next to her. "Couldn't get comfortable. I'm sorry, I just need some more time."

"And that's fine, Al. I just want to make sure you were okay with everything last night. I don't want it to be why,"

"It wasn't," Ally assured him quickly with a small smile. "It really did make me feel better, Juan Carlos. I needed that." She pulled his arm out and inspected her bite mark. "Keep it covered while you're riding."

"I will," Juice replied, throwing a raggedy tennis ball for Reaper to chase. "Please, take care of yourself this weekend."

"I will," Ally replied dully. "Please, stop worrying about me, Juan Carlos. I'm gonna be okay."

Juice nodded and looked over at her sketchbook. "What are you working on?" He took the book out of her loose grip to look more closely at the dark, angry sketches all over the pages.

"Nothing really," she mumbled, picking at a scab on her knee. "Couldn't sleep so I just grabbed it and came out here. Still feelin' the rage some, I guess."

"Obviously," Juice muttered, flipping through the book. "You coming to see us off?"

"Yeah. I don't have any skins today but I gotta get some paperwork done and payroll and get some orders put together." She got up and curled up in Juice's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

They continued to sit there until the sun was completely over the horizon. After their morning routines Ally followed Juice to the garage where SAMCRO was mingling in and out of the clubhouse with other charters that had made the ride to Charming in support of the blood ride.

After she had parked she joined Juice where he was leaning against his bike with Tig, Chibs and Half Sack. Tig held his arm out before she sat down with Juice. Ally leaned against Tig's Dyna and he wrapped his arm around her, placing a kiss on his temple.

"How you feelin'," he asked lowly. Ally shrugged.

"Fine," she answered. "Me and Juice worked some stuff out last night."

Tig turned her face so he could see the love bite on her jaw better. "Looks like it." Ally jerked her face out of his grip and rolled her eyes.

"Like I said. We worked stuff out," she muttered with a smirk, cutting her eyes over to Juice who was having a laugh with Chibs. He had such a beautiful smile. "I'm dealing better."

"Good."

The volume of voices rose as it was getting closer to time to go. Ally went to join Gemma and Tara and Bobby puttered out on his ancient Fat Boy, earning plenty of hell from his brothers.

"Hey," she greeted Gemma and Tara.

"Hey, baby," Gemma replied, pulling her into a hug. "You've been laying low lately. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, been dealing with this shit," she muttered, adjusting her sunglasses on her face as the members lined up towards the entrance. "But, you'll see plenty of me this weekend so, there's that." She winced as she leaned against the picnic table.

"Still sore," Tara asked cautiously, her doctor tone leaking through.

"Not from that," Ally admitted. "Me and Juice sorted shit out last night. I'm a little tender. We both got a couple of battle wounds last night, if you know what I mean." The three women laughed quietly to themselves as Happy shot a handgun, signaling the beginning of the ride.

They watched as the sea of black leather vested men drove off.

"Heading in to the shop?"

Ally shook her head at Gemma's question. "Not yet. I'm gonna go in a bit. I'm trying to kind of let Pike get comfortable with being the manager without me there looking over his shoulder, you know. I'm just doing paperwork and shit today and it's a good day to let him kind of get his feet wet."

She followed the other two inside the clubhouse where a sweet butt served them all a beer. "How's things going with Jax," she asked Tara as Gemma walked away to check on the status of the rooms now that all their guests had left.

"Good," the doctor replied. "I realized this morning, though, that I was his Old Lady."

Ally snorted into her bottle. "Seriously? It took you that long? You're supposed to be the smart one, Doc." They continued to chat until they finished their beers. Ally threw hers away and stretched her arms. "I should get to the shop. You coming to Gem's for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. I gotta go in at the hospital later, but I'll be there to eat and check on Abel."

Ally nodded as she grabbed her purse. "See you then." She headed towards the door and nearly collided with a very pregnant girl at the door. "Whoa. Sorry. You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," the young brunette answered as she blushed. "Um, is Juice here?"

Ally straightened and eyed the girl up and down. She was short and cute and massively pregnant. A chill raced down her spine. "No. Why?"

The girl grinned and rubbed her rounded stomach. "Well, it's almost time for him to meet his son."

"His what?"

"What's going on?" Tara came behind Ally and also eyed the pregnant girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jessica," she answered. "I'm here to see Juice."

Tara looked over to Ally who was white as a sheet and shaking. "You're here to see Juice, because?"

"I'm pregnant with his baby and my friends kicked me out. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Does he know," Ally ground out, fighting to keep her voice calm.

Jessica nodded, oblivious to the redness creeping onto Ally's face. "Yeah. Well, he knows I'm pregnant, but not that I'm here. He hasn't answered any of my calls lately. He sent me some money when I first told him I was knocked up. Haven't talked to him in awhile and baby's gonna need his daddy." She looked down at her swollen belly with a smile. "I hope he gets his smile. Have you seen it? Oh, it's amazing."

Ally's nostrils flared and her jaw clenched. "Where did you come from?"

"Arizona," Jessica chirped, still unaware of Ally's tension. "That's where I met him when Redwood came down for a social. I was a sweet butt for SAMTAZ. We met at the party and we went at it like animals. I was sore for days. Friend of a friend gave me a ride up."

"What's going on?"

Gemma walked up and put her hands on Ally's shaking shoulders. Her gazed leveled at Jessica. "Who are you?"

Jessica huffed with impatience and rolled her eyes.

"She's looking for Juice," Ally spat. "He couldn't keep his fucking dick in his pants and now this skank is pregnant."

"Who are you calling a skank?"

Ally stepped up into Jessica's face, her entire body trembling. "I'm Juice's Old Lady and I'm calling you a fucking skank, skank."

"Ally. Ally," Tara pulled Ally back while Gemma stepped between her and Jessica. "Go," Tara told her. "We'll take care of this. I mean, for all we know, she could be lying."

"Lying," Ally scoffed. "On Juice? No. He's not a high ranking officer. If it was Jax, maybe. But Juice . . ." she trailed off. "I can't believe he would do that to me. I . . . I gotta go." She sidestepped Tara and bolted out of the clubhouse.

She ignored the calls from Tara and Gemma and spun out of Teller-Morrow with squealing tires.

She couldn't understand how this had happened. She knew things happened when the Sons went on the road and she had never questioned it before. It was part of the culture, part of the life. As long as he wrapped it and didn't bring anything back with him, Ally never cared.

Now he had brought something back.

And Ally cared.

A lot.

She wound up in her normal parking spot behind the tattoo parlor. She sat there and tried to focus on her breathing to calm her down. She reached for her phone in her purse before tossing it back in. She couldn't talk to him. Not right now. Later.

When, she wasn't sure.

She eventually got out of the car and slipped through the back door so she could dash to her office without being seen. Ben, who was cleaning his gun in the back, greeted her. She grinned tightly in response.

She had barely booted up her computer, the one Juice had bought and set up for her, before Pike came in, his dark eyes taking in her disheveled and flushed appearance.

"You all right, boo boo?"

Ally sighed and unlocked the safe and pulled out the checkbook. "I don't know. I can't talk about it right now, Pike. How's, uh, how's everything going here today?"

"Good," he nodded and took a seat in the chair opposite her desk. "Quiet. Few small appointments. Just finished a walk in. Nothing big. There was some mail and I put it on your desk." He paused. "I ain't gonna push it, but you know if you ever just need a space to chill in, me and Regina got a spare room for you, right?"

Regina was Pike's wife. She had taken the job as a kindergarten teacher at the private school in town. They had two twin daughters who were five.

Ally smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks, Pike. I appreciate that. I, um, I'm gonna get checks and some stuff done and then I'm probably gonna be out for the rest of the day. Gotta sort some shit out, you know. You can call me if you need me."

Pike nodded, carefully watching her. "Okay. Same goes for you, though. You need something, you let one of us know."

"Got it," Ally replied softly, stuffing the mail into her purse, as Pike got up and left. Ally took her time writing checks and filing invoices until she had nothing else to occupy her mind with except a girl named Jessica who was pregnant with Juice's baby. By time she put everything back up ad got into her car, it was getting late into the afternoon and she had no interest in going to their house.

The house she and Juice had built together now felt like it was built on nothing but lies.

She pulled into Gemma's driveway and ran a hand down her face. She had expected herself to be brimming with rage; but instead all she felt was an exhausting vortex of sadness and emptiness.

Kids were something she and Juice were supposed to do. It was something they wanted and had been trying for. She was supposed to be round and swollen with a little Ortiz. She was supposed to be craving odd foods and unable to tie her shoes.

She trudged out of the car and let herself into the house as she had done many times before. "Gem? I'm sane, I swear," she called out, going into the living room where she saw Abel in his playpen. "Hey, big man. Auntie Ally is here."

She picked the infant up and cradled him to her chest while she snuggled her nose into his downy soft hair and breathed in his distinct baby scent. She heard footsteps behind her and turned, expecting to see Gemma.

What she was not expecting to see, however, was Jessica standing in the doorway. Ally tensed and wrapped her arms a little more securely around Abel. "What are you doing here?"

Jessica had the decency to look ashamed and Gemma hurried down the hall behind her. "Ally," she started carefully. "Sweetheart, we need to talk."

Ally swallowed roughly. "Yeah, we do," she agreed as she put Abel back into his playpen. "But we're not gonna do it today." She turned on her heel and headed towards the front door, ignoring Gemma calling after her.

"Ally! Ally, wait. She's about to pop and I couldn't just leave her at the clubhouse," she called out as Ally reached for her door handle. She turned around and glared at Gemma.

"Yes. Yes, you could have. Fuck that gash and her damn kid. This was better? Bringing her here? Why didn't you just drop her off at my house and tell her to make herself at home? Same amount of disrespect."

"Ally," Gemma tried to rationalize, looking up at the house to make sure Jessica wasn't watching them from the porch. She wasn't. "I know you're upset and you have every right to be. I understand, sweetheart, I do. But, you can't take it out on that baby."

"Yes I can," Ally screeched, pushing Gemma back. Ally's face was bright and splotchy red with emotion and tears were threatening to fall. "That's supposed to be my baby! My little boy! Not hers! It's my fault he's gone and now I'm being punished."

She choked back a sob and stepped back when Gemma tried to step forward to comfort her.

"Stop." She jumped into her car. "I know you've all ready talked to Clay and probably given them a heads up, but relay to Juice to take his time coming back. He's just going home to an empty house. I won't be there."

**Well? Let me know what you think or what you think Ally is about to do. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning sleepy head."

Ally opened her eyes to see Cho grinning down at her. "Hey," she grumbled, turning onto her side to face her. "Sorry about last night."

Cho shrugged and sat on the bed, pulling her legs under her. "Well, you kinda didn't leave me any choice. You threw up in my bushes and passed out on my porch. It was either bring you in or leave you outside for the cat to pee on. I took mercy on you. Now, you gonna tell me what happened?"

Ally sighed heavily and turned her face into the pillow. "I didn't wake Nyla last night, did I?"

"Nope. She slept straight through it. Even when you tried to run naked through the house. You gave Patrick quite a show." Patrick was Cho's husband and their daughter was Nyla. She was eight months old and Ally's goddaughter. "Stop changing the subject. What's been going on, Al?"

Ally turned over on her back and accepted the water and Advil Cho gave her. There was a cup of coffee on the nightstand as well. "I wasn't in a car wreck a few weeks ago. I was gangbanged by Nazi's," she confessed quietly. Cho's gasp shot like a bullet through Ally's mind. "It's not the worst of it, though."

"What? How?"

"Juice cheated on me in Arizona. Knocked up a sweet butt. She's here."

"Oh, my God, Ally," Cho breathed. "I . . . I don't know what to say."

Ally shrugged and stared at the ceiling. "What can you say? There's nothing to say. I don't know what to do. I can't face him. Gemma even took that gash to her house. I didn't know where to go, Cho. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you. I'm sorry." Tears filled her eyes and she shoved her hands in her hair. "This is all my fault."

"Shh, shh. Stop that," Cho chided gently, pushing the hair out of Ally's face gently. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what I would do if Patrick did something like that. Does Juice know?"

Ally nodded and sniffed. "She said he sent her money when she first told him. Never even mentioned that he had an Old Lady to her."

Cho nodded. "Sounds like he tried to keep it quiet, maybe. Paid her off, you know."

"Doesn't matter," Ally muttered. "He still did it. And she's still here."

"When does he get back from the ride?"

"Today."

"Have you talked to him?"

Ally shook her head. "Can't. Hurts too much, Cho. It's like a slap in the face after what's happened the past few weeks and back with our baby. How dare he?"

"What are you gonna do? Will you leave him?"

"I don't know," Ally admitted quietly. "If I leave Juice, it means I leave the life. The Club. I would basically have to leave Charming because there's no way I could stay here and not be constantly reminded of him. It would fuck up my entire relationship with my dad because it would be near impossible for him to separate me from Club life if I did that. I don't know anything else, you know. This life . . . it's all I know."

"Do you think if you two were married it would have changed things?"

Ally shook her head sadly. "Doubt it. These things happen on the road. I know that. And I've never questioned it before, you know. If we were married and I decided to leave, it'd be so much harder. There'd be money to deal with and lawyers and courts and . . . it's just better this way. No strings attached."

They sat quietly for a moment. Cho didn't know how to respond to what Ally had told her and Ally was too absorbed in her thoughts.

"Hey," Cho said, breaking the silence after a beat, "how about we get you something to eat. You gotta be starving."

Ally shook her head and traced the rim of her mug. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"It wasn't a request," Cho replied. "I know how you are. Come on."

Ally begrudgingly followed Cho down the stairs and into the kitchen where Patrick was fixing a sandwich.

"Look who's up," he commented when he saw Ally follow Cho into the kitchen. "Hungry?"

Ally shook her head, but smiled brightly when she saw Nyla in her high chair reaching for her. "There's my sweet girl!" She lifted the baby and cradled her to her chest. "You won't lie and cheat and steal from me," she murmured into Nyla's downy soft, dark hair. "That's why I love you the most."

"Ally, you need to eat," Cho chided as she pulled out sandwich trimmings from the fridge. She put her hand on Ally's arm so she had her attention as she spoke lowly. "Don't let it get any worse."

Ally jerked her arm away and glared at her friend. "Don't know what you're talking about," she growled.

Patrick watched the tense scene and swooped in to take Nyla. "Someone needs a change," he announced loudly. "Stinky butt." He looked to Cho with a serious look. "Drop it," he hissed.

Ally put her empty mug in the dishwasher. "There's nothing wrong with me like that," she insisted as Patrick took Nyla upstairs. "I just don't eat when I'm stressed."

"Or tired. Or busy. Or excited. Or sad," Cho ticked off on her fingers. "Remember when we were younger and you told me you used to use sex as a weapon?"

"Yeah. so?"

"Now you use food as a weapon," she deadpanned. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Friday morning."

"It's Sunday afternoon, Al. Sit down," she gestured towards the barstool at the kitchen island. "I'm going to fix you some lunch and you're going to eat it."

Ally abided and ate the majority of the sandwich and chips Cho had laid out for her. As they cleaned up, there was a knock at the door. Patrick went to answer it and Ally listened closely. She just had a feeling she knew who it was behind that door.

She looked to Cho, who was biting her bottom lip as her hands nervously played with a dishrag. "Is it him?"

Ally shook her head. "It's Dad. Dammit." She headed towards the door and put a hand on Patrick's shoulder. "It's okay," she murmured. "I got this."

Patrick nodded and retreated into the house while Ally stepped out and closed the door behind her. "Hey."

"Hey," Tig replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Clay told me what happened," Tig replied. "I knew that idiot fucked that sweet butt in Arizona, but I had no idea he knocked that shit up. We didn't tell him she was here or that you were here."

"Why not?"

"He'll figure it out," Tig sighed as they sat on the porch swing. She noticed he was limping. He shrugged. "Bobby fucked me up and I had to come back early. Don't worry about it. It's fine because I wanted to talk to you first. Ally, you need to think shit through before you do anything else. I get you're pissed, but trashing your house and running away doesn't help shit."

Ally looked down sheepishly. "Take it you went by the house first."

"Yep," Tig replied dryly. "What's going on in here, kid?" He tapped the side of her head.

Ally shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I can't believe it," she admitted quietly. "I'm so mad and upset and fucking hurt, Dad. He knocked some skank up and he knew it, Dad! He knew about it for months and didn't say anything."

"What?" Tig's face darkened. "You're telling me that idiot knew some skank was spermed and didn't take care of it?" Ally shook her head again. "Jesus Christ," Tig ran a hand down his face. "No wonder you went psycho. I don't blame you."

"I don't know what to do, Daddy," she confessed. "If I leave him, I'm leaving the life. Have to leave Charming. But, if I stay," she trailed off and looked out across the yard. "If I stay I'm always going to have to share my Old Man with another woman and know that he had a family with her and I'm not strong enough to have a baby of my own. He will have roots with her. Not with me like he's supposed to."

Tig sighed and leaned on his knees. "All I can tell you, baby, is brains before bullets. Don't just barrel in and do something you'll regret later. Sometimes you gotta roll with it when babies pop up at your door." He gave her a pointed look.

"Difference," Ally insisted. "You didn't have a crazy ass Old Lady who would cut your balls off for bringing a bastard home."

"Don't think for a damn minute I was happy to see you in that damn carseat," Tig argued. "I had to learn that shit and it worked out in the end."

"I don't know if I can do that with her running around," she spat. "It took me and Juice a lot longer to get over that miscarriage than people thought. It nearly tore us apart. Especially when we found out that my shit's not exactly in working order so while we could possibly have a kid, it's not likely."

"I don't get why shit's not in order," Tig replied.

Ally shrugged. "I guess when I took that fall when I was in high school it messed stuff up." It was a lie, but Ally didn't want to reveal the real reason why she couldn't have kids out loud. It would hurt too many people and drag up too many unwanted memories.

"You know you can stay with me," Tig murmured as he put his arm around her shoulders and her head fell on his shoulder. "This ain't a Club matter, it's a personal matter. I don't always have to agree, you know."

"No," Ally replied quietly, "I know. But it may become a Club problem if I decided to leave. Means I'm out, you know. For good this time. That's it. Bye, bye Ally."

Tig shook his head. "You have deeper roots than that idiot, Al."

"But he's a member," Ally argued. "I know what'll happen and so do you so stop trying to twist shit, Dad. That patch runs deeper then blood in the end." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know what to do," she whined. "When's he getting back?"

"Soon," Tig answered quietly. "You're gonna have to decide soon, baby."

"I know."

Tig pulled her close and kissed her temple. "Don't be stupid," he told he lowly before pulling apart. "My offer stands."

Ally nodded as waved as Tig headed down the porch steps towards his bike. She sighed and rested the back of her head against the porch swing. She didn't know what she wanted to do, but she knew where she needed to start.

She took her time getting ready. She played with Nyla. She eventually said her goodbyes before taking the long way back to her house.

When she pulled up in her driveway, she saw Juice's Dyna inside the garage. She sat there for a moment and sighed heavily. After a moment, she slowly got out of the car and made her way to the front door.

When she stepped inside, she saw signs of Juice having begun to clean the mess she had made in her fit of rage. She stopped when she got into the living room, though, when she saw Juice's back as he stood in front of someone. Someone with a very pregnant belly.

"The fuck is she doing here?"

Juice looked over to see Ally standing there with fury all over her face. He shook his head. "I . . . I don't know. I got home and there she was."

"Oh, really," Ally snapped. "You didn't know she was pregnant either even though you sent her fucking money?"

"Ally," Juice replied quietly, his defensive stance weakening. "I didn't want to tell you and I had no idea she was coming up."

"You wouldn't answer my calls," Jessica interjected.

"Shut up," Juice and Ally both yelled at her.

"You shouldn't be here," Ally growled at her, her voice shaking with emotions. "Trash belongs outside."

"Who are you calling trash, bitch? You've been a cunt ever since I got here," Jessica snipped. "You should probably be quiet and do as your told."

"Do as I'm told," Ally repeated in a dangerously quiet voice. "As I'm told? You little piece of," she started towards the girl, but Juice grabbed her arms. She shoved against him. "No! You don't get to touch me!"

"Baby,"

"Stop! Shut up," Ally screamed. "All I want to hear out of you is why and is it true? Until then I am not your fucking baby." She and Juice stared at one another, both breathing hard. "Answer me!"

Juice sighed heavily and licked his lips. "Yeah, I slept with her in Arizona. You know, you and me got into that fight before I left and I got drunk and was horny and I guess I thought she kinda looked like you and . . ." he trailed off. "It was one time. Ally, I'm sorry."

Ally gritted her teeth as her eyes watered at the admittance. "She said it was way more than once and no, you're not sorry. I know things happen on the road and I've never questioned you. Not once. But now? You're not really sorry. You're sorry you got caught and it followed you home."

"She wasn't supposed to," Juice stressed, pulling Ally into the kitchen. "She called me a month or two later and said she was knocked up. I wasn't sure if she was lying or not, but she threatened to come up here. So, I sent her money to stay quiet and away. You weren't supposed to ever know," he murmured. "Ally, I'm sorry."

Ally raked her hands through her hair. "I don't know what to do here, Juan Carlos," she whispered thickly. "I don't know what to do. I just . . . I just can't believe you would do this to me and then hide it from me. And fucking lie about it. After everything we've been through together. All that's happened. I trusted you whenever you went off with the Club. I trusted you not to shit where you ate. Now, I," she trailed and sniffed.

"Ally," Juice started, taking a step towards her, "pretty girl, please."

"Stop," Ally yelled, stepping back and putting her hands up. Her face was splotchy with red and unshed tears shone in her eyes. "You're not even denying it or fucking defending yourself, or even telling me the truth, Juice. It's like you don't even give a shit."

Juice rested his hands on the kitchen counter with his head bent. In a single swift movement, he flung his arms and threw everything onto the floor. He turned around, his eyes dark and narrowed. "Why can't you just let shit go for once. I said I was sorry. I tried to fix it so you wouldn't be hurt and, goddamn, I'm fucked if I do and fucked if I don't."

Ally opened her mouth to argue, but Juice stepped up to her. "Don't say a goddamn word, Allison. You've all ready said a fuckton. Jesus Christ, Al," he hissed with a lower tone, "this may be the only shot we get at a kid."

"You gotta be kidding me." Ally shook her head, her face thunderous. "If I knew then what I know now," she muttered. "Whatever, Juice. You go be superdad. I'm not really feeling the whole raising the bastard-baby bullshit."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Ally snapped. "You can go play daddy all you want but I,"

"Uh, uh. Not that. What do you mean if you knew then what you know now. What does that mean?"

Ally bit her tongue. She shouldn't have said it at all and she had hoped Juice wouldn't of noticed it. They were both breathing hard and the words were at the back of Ally's throat, threatening to vomit out.

"Ally?" Juice stepped forward, his voice low. "Tell me. Now."

"I had an abortion. It was Esai's baby," she spat out. "It fucked my shit up. That's why I can't have a kid. At least he did what a man was supposed to do and knock his Old Lady up."

"What?" Juice's entire face darkened as he stepped closer to Ally, his fists shaking. For the first time, Ally felt a tinge of fear due to his imposing form. She knew she crossed a line, but the anger was pumping in her veins.

She crossed her arm and raised her chin. "Esai fucked me like a dirty whore. And I liked it. Then he got me pregnant. I killed that baby. Then, that killed our baby. So, go make all the babies you want with all the whores you want, Juice. You ain't getting any out of me. Too bad Esai's dead. He seems to be the only one who can get me pregnant."

During her spill, Juice stepped closer and closer until he was directly in front of her. They stood there staring one another down in a silent deadlock. Ally flinched when Juice suddenly shoved his fist into the wall next to her head.

"When?"

Her jaw twitched in an effort to control the battle of emotions insider her as his gravely voice met her ears. "When you came to get me in Tacoma? I had it that morning," she whispered, her anger subsiding and her emotions taking over. "Now you know what it feels like to be betrayed at the ultimate level."

With that, Ally side stepped him and headed towards the door. She saw Jessica move in the living room out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face her. "Don't get too comfortable," she said, letting her eyes flicker over to Juice in the kitchen doorway. "This house is in my name. I'll be back."

She slammed the front door behind her, her entire body shaking. She was in no condition to drive so she kept walking towards the small patch of woods with a well worn path that would spit her out across the street from Tig's house.

It was time to take him up on his offer.

She stopped and leaned against a tree as her knees knocked against one another. Her nerves were on edge. Ally slid down the tree and buried her face in her hands as all the emotions vacated her body and all she was left with was a vortex of emptiness. Her eyes welled and she began to sob.

What had happened to them?


	7. Chapter 7

Ally opened her eyes before her alarm went off and heard birds singing outside her window. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling of her childhood bedroom. She had been looking at his ceiling for three days now. She had never noticed the small water spot in the corner before.

Had it always been there?

She sighed and pulled herself out of bed to put on a pot of coffee. Tig would be awake soon, probably.

She was surprised to see him all ready in the kitchen and cooking something on the stove. "Morning," he called out, not turning to see her, but all ready knew she was there. He deposited the eggs and bacon he had been working on onto a plate and set it on the table.

"You're gonna eat all that," he told her, fixing two mugs of coffee.

"I'm not hungry," Ally murmured, sitting at the seat across from the plate and picked up the paper.

Tig snatched the paper out of her hands and slid the plate to her. "Didn't ask if you were hungry, kid." He set their mugs down and took his usual seat while opening the paper. "Eat. I know you haven't eaten in at least two days. Ain't got time to take your skinny ass to the hospital."

Ally rolled her eyes. "That's not true," she mumbled before she picked at the eggs with a fork. "Talk to Juice?"

Tig shrugged and flipped the pages in the paper. It was the first time Ally had asked about Juice since she let herself into his house a few days ago with puffy eyes and shaking knees. She had refused to tell him what had been said between her and Juice. All she told him was to not get involved. "See him around," Tig replied vaguely. "He's been staying at the clubhouse a lot."

Ally shook her head and tossed down the piece of bacon that had been in her hand. "So he just left that whore in our house to squat?"

Tig shrugged and flipped the paper down. "Dunno. Didn't ask. You working late?"

Ally shook her head. "No. I'm not taking anything past three today. Got some stuff to do. May still be late, though."

"Talk to him," Tig blurted. He waited until Ally met his eyes. "Seriously, baby. Talk to Juice and sort this shit out. I hate seeing you like this and he's more of a bitch than usual."

"I don't think I can, Dad," Ally murmured. "I really don't think I could just ignore what went down and pretend nothing happened and live happily ever after with that guy. He's . . . we've . . . both of us have completely destroyed everything. I need to decide what I'm going to do with the shop and the house and all that. I can't stay here anymore."

"Al, think this through," Tig stressed, leaning his elbows on the table. "Don't throw everything you've built away because of some gash. You don't even know if it's his kid."

"I just have a feeling," Ally muttered, pushing her barely touched plate away. Tig raised an eyebrow at the amount of food left on the plate. "Give it to Reaper," she muttered. "He loves bacon." She stood and stalked towards her bedroom to get ready for work.

Tig was gone by time she grabbed her purse to go to work. She really needed to go back to her house and get the shop mail that she had left there, but she still wasn't ready to go back.

Once the shop was up and running, a young man with a scruffy face entered the shop.

"Can I help you?" Ally approached the front desk and the man gave her a grin and a wink.

Ally blushed.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Lucas," he replied. "I have an appointment with Ally."

"Oh, that's me," Ally replied, tripping over the rolling chair as she tried to come around the counter. Lucas caught her and Ally could feel her face go beet red. "Sorry, sorry. My name should have been Grace. Um, come on back."

"It's all right," Lucas replied. "I don't mind it when a beautiful woman falls into my arms."

Ally blushed again and cursed herself for acting so. She didn't want to deal with this petty, girly bullshit. She still had to sort through all of Juice's damages. "What are you looking for today?"

After explaining what he wanted and a few more flirty winks and gestures, Ally drew something up for him. Once he approved, they got to work. He was getting a piece on his side and Ally purposefully made a point to keep her hands busy and eyes down as he slipped off his plaid shirt.

His body was lithe and toned. Ally prepped his milky white skin and marveled how different it was from the caramel tone that was Juice's skin. She had always been more attracted to darker skin tones and looking at the pasty-pale body in front of her, that still held true.

She settled into her zone and answered Lucas's flirty questions with a series of distracted grunts.

"So, uh, I noticed you weren't wearing a ring," Lucas commented as he slipped his shirt back on when their session was over. "Would you want to, maybe, go get a cup of coffee?"

"No," Ally replied brusquely. "I'm not married, but I'm called for. It's complicated."

"Well, if you ever get uncomplicated here's my number." He handed her a piece of paper with his number scratched on it in blue ink.

She didn't respond. Instead she gave him his total and led him to the front desk where a bouquet of flowers stood in a multi colored glass vase. "Who's are these," she asked out loud as she accepted Lucas's money and sent him on his way.

"Yours," Willow purred, leaning against the desk. "There's a card. Open it."

Ally admired the beautiful lavender colored roses before pulling out the standard florists card.

_'Please talk to me._

_I'm sorry._

_Juan Carlos'_

Ally's back straightened and her entire body tensed as Willow reached behind her to grab the ringing phone. It had been radio silence between her and Juice since she walked out. She tapped the card against her fingers and stared out the glass door and windows of the shop.

It was then that she noticed the windows of the cigar shop across the street were smashed and lined with police tape.

"Ally."

Willow's voice broke Ally out of her trance. "Yeah?"

"Phone for you. It's Dr. Knowles."

Ally thanked her and took the phone. "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's me," Tara said quietly. "When you have second, come to the hospital. HIV test. You're due."

"Awesome," Ally replied dryly. "I'll, uh, be there soon. Pike," she called out as she hung up the phone. "I gotta run to the bank deposits and take care of some stuff. Can you handle it?"

"You got it, boss lady," Pike drawled, not even looking up from his work.

Ally left the shop and headed towards St. Thomas. She left the flowers sitting at the front desk at the shop. She wasn't sure how she felt about those and she didn't want to be distracted by her favorite color in rose form.

As she made her way to Tara's office, she made sure her face was neutral and calm. She didn't often visit Tara at the hospital so she wanted to look as normal and natural as possible to keep any suspicions at bay.

"Come in," Tara's muffled voice called out after Ally knocked on the closed door.

"Hey," Ally greeted softly, setting her purse down onto one of the chairs in front of Tara's desk. "So, what do I need to do?"

Tara produced a white plastic container with a screw top. "Go into my bathroom and pee in this. I'll take it down to the lab this afternoon and let you know when the results come back. It's just precaution."

Ally sighed and took the cup, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Go on," Tara prodded. "It won't bite, Al."

Ally glared at the doctor and did as she was told. After she handed the cup back to Tara she sat back down in the seat instead of leaving as Tara had expected. "Can I ask you something?"

Tara set down the pen she was using to fill out forms. "Of course. What is it?"

Ally fiddled with the distressing on her jeans as she visibly struggled with the words to say. She bit her bottom lip before she licked her lips and slowly started. "I wanted to, um, ask you, you know . . . like . . . what's it like raising another woman's baby with Jax?"

Tara paused and put her hands in her lap as she looked down. She shook her head. "I wouldn't say I'm raising Abel,"

"Don't pull that," Ally interjected. "You practically live there. Abel knows you. He reaches for you before he reaches for Jax, or even Gemma. As far as he's concerned, you're his mom. He's not yours, really, but he may as well be. I need to know what that's like."

Tara paused and sighed while she collected her thoughts. "What we have is different from the situation you're in, Ally. Jax and I weren't together when Wendy was pregnant. He and Wendy were married. But, things turned out a certain way. I'm not going to say it's easy, but Jax and I have found a balance. Yes, Abel is my son and nothing will take him away from me. I have accepted that we may not share blood, but we share a bond deeper than that."

"What if Wendy came back? What if Wendy never left?"

"I can't live in the 'what if's,' Ally," Tara stated gently. "It would drive me insane to constantly think about what could happen and what I would do or what Jax would do or not do."

Ally groaned roughly. "I'm trying to ask you for advice, Tara. I don't know what to do and you're the only one I know who has even the slightest idea of how this feels on some level."

"Do you love him?"

"What kind of question is that," Ally scoffed.

"The one that matters, Ally," Tara insisted gently. "Do you love him?"

Ally gritted her teeth and picked at her nails. It didn't go unnoticed that she kept her gaze down and averted from Tara's.

Tara sighed when there was a knock at her door followed by Gemma opening it and stepping inside with Abel in his stroller. "Hey," she greeted Tara before her eyes settled on Ally. Ally kept her eyes firmly on her nails, which now had bleeding cuticles from the amount she had picked at them.

Gemma straightened and leveled her gaze at Ally. They had not spoken since Ally saw Jessica at the house. "Tara, can I have a few minutes alone with my daughter? We need to talk."

Tara glanced between the two women before picking up some files. "Yeah. I gotta check on some patients and turn these in. Just lock the door when you leave."

Ally sighed as Gemma stepped further into the room. She picked Abel up out of the stroller, who whined a bit, and settled into the chair next to Ally. "You ready to deal with this?"

"Dunno what you're talking about."

Gemma shook her head and shifted Abel in her arms. "I'm talking about this shit with Juice and that little gash. Things like this happen, baby. You gotta be stronger than this."

"When do things like this happen," Ally snapped. "Everyone's acting like this is no big deal. Like there are pissed off Old Ladies and bastard babies and fucking whores squatting everywhere. This does not happen. There is more respect in this Club for us than that."

"That's where you're wrong," Gemma insisted. "This shit does happen. Happened to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were too young to realize what was going on," Gemma started softly, "but when JT was in Ireland, he basically had a whole other family over there. Me and him had drifted apart and I was all ready starting to have feelings for Clay, but he left Charming and went to Ireland and had a daughter with that Irish gash. We were still married. Jax was just a kid and Thomas had just died. Jax has no idea."

"Wha . . . are you serious?"

Gemma nodded. "I need you to understand that I brought her to my house not because I felt pity for her, but pity for that baby. That kid's all ready been dealt a shit hand. It's gonna be SAMCRO's problem, so that makes it my problem."

"It's a boy," Ally deadpanned. "And he hasn't been dealt a total shit hand. Juice isn't going to do to his kid what his dad did to him. He has said time and time again he's not going to be a deadbeat dad. No matter what."

"But, where does that leave you?" Ally didn't respond. Gemma reached over and pulled a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to her. "Call this number. Dan knows which sweet butt she used to live with."

Ally took the paper and looked at the number written in Gemma's loopy scrawl. She remembered Dan. He had prospected for SAMCRO the same time as Juice. He had rubbed her the wrong way initially, but he grew on her after he was patched in. He had transferred to SAMTAZ a year later to be closer to his ailing father.

"How do you know this?"

"I have my ways," Gemma replied, hiking Abel up higher on her shoulder. "Nobody comes here and disturbs the order of things without a little recon. Ally," She turned Ally's chin so she was looking at her. She winced at Ally's sunken eyes full of sleep deprivation and lack of nourishment. "Think this through. Don't run out of instinct or because its easy. You may be all that kid's got."

Ally shook her head. "I'm not his mom," she answered softly. "And I never will be."

With that, she pushed herself out of the chair and stalked out the door, tucking the piece of paper into her back pocket. When she got to her car, she slammed the door and huffed. She glared at the waving of the Sasquatch air freshener that was hung from her rearview mirror. Juice had gotten that for her two years ago at a gas station in Nevada as a silly gift.

She took a deep breath and pulled the paper out. She dialed the number with shaky hands. It rang three times before it was picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Dan. It's Ally."

Dan chuckled lowly. Ally could picture him running a hand through his tousled brown hair. "Figured you be callin' soon. Whatcha need, Princess?"

"What the fuck is this gash, Jessica's, deal? And did you know?"

She heard him sigh heavily. "Yeah, I knew. They hooked up when SAMCRO came down. When she popped up pregnant, I thought she was lying, but when she got fatter and fatter I figured she must have been telling the truth about something."

"So, she was sweet butt?"

"Eh, not really," he replied. "She hung around a little. Mostly because she was rooming with Lilly, who is a sweet butt. Jess is kinda flaky, I guess you could say."

"What does that mean?"

"She's . . . irresponsible. Not reliable."

Ally sighed and gritted her teeth. "Dan, spit it out. I know you're trying to tell me something."

"She's on and off crank all the time," he finally told her. "I think she got off when she found out she was pregnant, but I'm not sure. Lilly wasn't sure either."

"What do you know about Lilly," she asked quickly. "Do you have her number? I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, yeah. I know Lilly. We hang out a lot. She's a sweet girl. Checks in on my dad and brings him dinner a few nights a week. I think she met Jessica through some friends. She was between jobs and didn't have anywhere to stay. It was just a temp thing, you know. Just helping somebody out. Well, Jess went and got knocked up, by Juice no less. Never bothered to help out with the bills. A fucking slob. And Lil was never sure if she was really off the shit or not. Not even when she was pregnant. Lil waits tables on top of helping out at the clubhouse so she's not home a whole lot. Couldn't really babysit a grown ass woman."

Ally smiled wryly through his spill. "Sounds like you like this chick."

"Yeah. She's all right."

Ally nodded. "Um, you gonna give me her number? I need to connect with her and maybe but a few little words in her ear, you know, if you catch my drift."

Dan paused. "You do that for me? I don't want to fuck her over, you know. I really do like her. I want what you and Juice have . . . had . . . have . . . whatever. If anybody can get through this, Al, it's you." He gave her the number and ended the call.

Ally quietly counted to twenty before she dialed the new number. It was time to get some answers.

Ally entered the Clubhouse and her eyes instantly scanned the space for a particular tattooed head. "Hey," she said to Mallory, the crow eater stocking the bar. "You know where Juice is?"

Mallory shook her head as she opened a beer for Ally. "Haven't seen him. I've only been here about an hour or so."

"Oh," Ally replied, pushing the beer between her hands on the bar.

"Um," Mallory gently bit her bottom lip. "I do want to tell you, though, that even though not all the girls like you because they want to get with Juice. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." She leveled Ally with a look, who shrugged in response. "We ain't exactly happy with this Jessica bitch walking up in here all knocked up. This is our turf and those are our guys. If he's gonna cheat with anybody, dammit, he's gonna cheat with us. Not some Arizona skank-pie. We got your back, Ally, is basically what I'm trying to say."

Ally nodded slowly. "That's, uh, a weird way to say it, but thanks, I guess. Here," she gave the open beer to Mallory. "Drink that. On me. And if you see Juice later, will you tell him I'll be waiting for him at home?"

At Mallory's nod, Ally hurried back to her car. After a quick stop at the grocery story she entered her house for the first time, in what felt like, forever.

At first glance, it seemed that not much had changed. But the funky smell of dirty clothes, feet, and old food started to assault her senses and she looked closer to see her once tidy home had turned into a pigsty.

She set the canvas grocery bags on the kitchen table that was filled with dirty plates with half eaten chicken nuggets and half drunk cups of soda. She slowly spun in the kitchen to see nearly every plate, bowl and utensil they owned pulled out and piled high in the sink with a distinct layer of crust on them.

The house was disgusting.

She looked over her shoulder to see Jessica prancing down the hall in an oversized t-shirt and a blue silk robe.

"Are you wearing my goddamn robe?"

Jessica jumped back and had the decency to look surprised and a little ashamed. "Uh,"

"And you have totally wrecked my fucking house! Get a damn broom and start sweeping." Ally turned and started putting vegetables away in the mostly empty fridge. "And take my robe off." She snatched the silky blue material away. Juice had given that to her for Christmas the year before.

Jessica huffed and leaned against the counter with her arms crossed above her swollen belly. Ally noticed the shape of her belly was different from the last time she had seen her. She was lower. "That can't be good for the baby."

"A little soap never hurt anyone," Ally muttered, loading up the dishwasher. She managed to get the majority of the house cleaned up along with making dinner of grilled chicken and rice. It did not go unnoticed that Jessica refused to eat the healthy fare and insisted on eating frozen, deep fried potatoes smothered in imitation cheese. Ally cleaned the kitchen up again.

Juice had still not come home. Nor, was he answering his phone.

As Ally got ready for bed, she tried to quell the thoughts of what Jessica had been doing the entire time she and Juice had been gone from the house. It kept her from wondering where Juice was and when he was going to come back.

When fresh sheets were put on the bed and she was finally ready to go to sleep, she firmly shut the door. Even if Juice did come home, she wasn't ready to share the bed with him just yet. That was too intimate.

Not tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Juice's eyes opened as he heard the front door open and close.

He sat up from his lay on the couch and rubbed the back of his neck. He was stiff, but knew better than to try to go into their bedroom when Ally shut the door all the way. It was a silent 'stay out' that he had learned over the course of their relationship.

He hadn't expected to see that door shut when Mallory had given him Ally's message. He missed being close to her. He needed to be close to her.

She had gone out for her morning run. He could see her long ponytail swish behind her as she made her way down the street when he looked out the window. Juice made his way into their bedroom and shut the door behind him. His eyes lingered on the unmade side of the bed that she had slept on. It was his side.

He went over and easily made the bed before getting into the shower. Ally still wasn't back when he got out. Jessica had yet to make an appearance as well so Juice took that time to get the paper and start a pot of coffee.

When he cabinet opened the door to grab a mug though, his face screwed up in confusion when not a single one was there. There were all in the dishwasher or on the drying rack. How many mugs did Jessica need in just a few days?

Ally came in with a scuttering Reaper as soon as he sat down. Ally had brought him back from Tig's. Juice went ahead and pulled her favorite mug out of the dishwasher and fixed her a cup of coffee. "Hey," he greeted her softly. He knelt down and scratched Reaper behind his ears, who slobbered all over him. "Hey, boy. Missed you."

"Hey," Ally said softly, taking the mug Juice had fixed for her off the counter. Reaper brushed past her legs to go curl up on his bed in the living room. "What time'd you get in last night?"

"Bout one," he answered as they both took their usual seats at the table after Ally grabbed a bottle of water. "I'm glad you're here, Al."

Ally nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "I've been thinking the last few days," she started quietly. "I've been trying to decide whether I should leave or if I should stay or what the hell to do because, quite frankly, I don't know what to do. What do you do in this kind of situation, Juan Carlos? I don't know."

"Did you decide?"

Ally nodded slowly. "I've decided to stay and stand by you and try to do this with you, Juan Carlos. I don't know how this is going to go, but we've been through too much shit for some little gash to waltz in and ruin everything. I don't know, exactly, what I'm doing here, but I'm going to be here with you."

"I don't know what to do here either, baby," Juice replied. "But I'm glad you're here with me. I can't do this shit without you, whatever it is."

Ally smiled weakly at Juice, who reciprocated. "Well," she sighed, "if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right." She leaned over and snatched the cigarette Juice was about to light out of his mouth. "First change: no more smoking in the house. We gotta take it outside. I don't want that shit around the baby. I talked to Dad and he's gonna give me the key to his storage locker. He still has my crib and rocking chair and stuff. Gonna get Sack to help me pick it up and then I'll clear out the junk room."

"Really?"

Ally nodded at Juice's hopeful tone. "I'm with you, Juan Carlos. I'm here. I'm not totally happy and I don't think we'll be back to where we were overnight, but I'm trying."

"Thank you." Juice put his hand over Ally's. She tensed initially, but relaxed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied. "Even though I hate it sometimes." She looked down into her mug as she carefully chose her next words. "There's something not right about her, Juan Carlos. Something weird. I don't like it. Have you looked her up?" Her jaw dropped when he shamefully shook his head. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why?"

"Because I'm spending my time trying to find something, anything, on Zobelle," Juice snapped back. "That was a little more important to me than looking into some skank from Arizona."

"Who the fuck is Zobelle?"

"He's the guy that owns the cigar shop across the street from you. He's the one who ordered those douchebags to go after you. They went after Otto yesterday, too. Lost an eye."

Ally's back stiffened. Otto was a long time member of SAMCRO. Someone she had known her entire life. He was serving a life sentence in prison. "Oh, shit. Did you find anything?"

"No," Juice replied sourly. "He's clean as a goddamn boy scout. Not even a parking ticket." He shook his head. "What, uh, what are we gonna do about her today?"

Ally sighed and looked down the hall. Jessica's door was still shut. "I dunno. Can't have her here with paint fumes and stuff. Plus, I can't promise I won't kill her. Kidding," she added when Juice narrowed his eyes at her. "Kind of. Anyways, I was thinking about just dropping her off at the clubhouse for a bit. I gotta go there and get Jax's truck anyway. Tara's bringing it over and she's just gonna take my car to the hospital. Once I get the big stuff done, I'll bring her back."

"But you'll be here when I get back tonight?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'll be here."

Juice grinned at her words and lifted her hand to press a kiss to it. "I really do love you, Allison Starcloud Alexandra Trager."

Ally snorted, rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. "Don't ever call me Starcloud. It's not even my name anymore."

"It was," he shot back.

"Yeah," she scoffed in return, "for, like, a few months or whenever Dad got me and changed that shit. Bat-shit crazy hippie whore." Juice chuckled as she went to put her mug up. She grabbed the shop's mail that she had left a few days before to put in her bag. She pulled out the yellow postal envelope that was addressed to her in a black sharpie. "What is this?" She ripped open the envelope to let the contents drop to the floor when she realized what was in there. "Juan Carlos."

Juice looked down to see a white full face mask on the tile of their kitchen. He leaned down and picked it up. "Is this . . ."

"It's what they were wearing," she assured softly, a tremble wracking through her body. She stepped back until the small of her back hit the kitchen counter. "They sent that to my shop. Where I work. Where my employees are."

Juice's jaw ticked as she shoved the mask back into the envelope. "Go get ready. We'll handle this, baby." Out of habit, he pecked her lips against his. He paused when he realized what he did. Ally blinked before curling her arms around his waist.

"It's okay," she murmured against his chest. The sight of that mask overrode her previous emotions momentarily. "When are they gonna leave me alone?"

"When they're dead," Juice replied darkly. "And it'll be soon, pretty girl. I promise you. Go get ready. We'll get her up and go to TM."

It had been difficult to pry Jessica out of the guest bed. She hemmed and hawed and shuffled her feet like a child. She kept her arms crossed as she rode with Ally to TM. Juice rode ahead of them on his bike.

"Don't think for half a second," Jessica sneered, "that you're gonna push me out. I'm the one having this baby, not you. Juice won't ditch his kid and I come with it. But he will ditch you. I'm gonna be his Old Lady then."

Ally smirked. "Don't be so sure," she muttered. "Oh, Lilly says 'hi,' by the way." Her smirk turned into a grin as the color left Jessica's face as they pulled into TM. "Not really, but you know what I mean. Yeah. I got your number, bitch. Anyways, you're gonna stay here today in the common area of the club house. Don't try to get friendly with the croweaters. They all ready hate your ass. If you need something, you can ask Gemma. I'll pick you up at the end of the day."

She didn't speak another word to Jessica while she parked at TM and stalked out. She went to where Juice was talking to Tig. She could tell by the narrowing of Tig's eyes Juice was filling him in on what was inside the envelope.

She walked up to them and tried to appear nonchalant. "Jax around," she asked. "Need to ask him something about his truck."

"Think he's on the roof," Tig replied. "Hey." He reached out and grabbed her hand as she started to walk away. When she turned to meet his gaze, he didn't say anything. He simply squeezed her hand. Ally smiled weakly and reciprocated.

She made the familiar trek through the club house until she got to the ladder. When she got to the top, she saw Jax sitting on the edge of the roof with her back turned to her. "Hey," she greeted quietly, going to join him.

"Hey," he replied, shifting down so she could sit next to him. "Big plans today?"

"Yeah," Ally sighed. "Gonna slap a nursery together and do my best not to slap a whore. You know, average day."

Jax nodded and lit up a smoke, offering one to Ally. "Think you're doing the right thing, Al. That kid's gonna need you. I mean, with Juice as his dad . . . kid doesn't stand a chance."

Ally side eyed Jax as smoke plumed from her lips. "Yeah, and Abel is so much higher in the circle of life thanks to his dad." They both shared a chuckle before Ally sighed. "But, seriously, though. I need to ask you something straight up."

"What's up?"

Ally took a deep breath and looked Jax squarely in the eyes. "Why did you vote no?"

Jax stiffened. He knew she was asking about the retaliation vote. Even though it wasn't technically her place to ask, she knew he would still tell her. "It's complicated, Ally."

"Then break it down for me," Ally snapped. "Those bastards humiliated me. They literately ripped my insides to shreds. My sanity. My security. For SAMCRO. Then you had the balls to vote no and deny fucking retaliation. Why, Jax? If it were Tara you'd of gone after them right then and there, guns blazing, and you know it."

Jax shook his head and lit another cigarette. Ally had let hers burn almost to her fingers. She tossed it over the ledge. Jax gave her another one. "Shit's changing, Al. I'm changing. Ever since Abel was born I'm seeing the world in a whole new way." He paused and they both took a hit off their respective cigarettes. "If I gave you something," he continued quietly, "would you read it?"

"Depends on what it ist," Ally responded warily. "If it's another creepy fetish book, I'd rather not."

Jax shook his head. "It's a manuscript my old man wrote. You'd understand what he was writing about. Me, you, Ope, Tara, Juice . . we're the new blood. The next generation of SAMCRO. I need you to read what JT wrote and I need you to understand it."

Ally nodded and looked out across the TM parking lot that was slowly coming to life. "If I do, I need to know that that Nazi shit is gonna get taken care of, Jax."

"It is," he assured her. "They're baiting us, Al. Just like you said they were at the hospital. If we attack now, we're probably running blind into a trap. They're anticipating it. Ready for it. Plus, Zobelle's gone underground. He'll pop up eventually, though."

Ally didn't respond. She waved when Tara drove up in Jax's truck. "Thanks for letting me borrow the truck," she told him, standing up. "See you later."

"Juice," she called out as she made her way through the halls of the clubhouse. "I'm headed out."

"No, you're not."

Ally turned around to find Tig leaning against the bar, watching her. "Why not?"

"It's not safe."

Ally sighed and walked over to where he was standing at the bar. She leaned against the counter and clasped her hands in front of her. "I gotta get this done, Dad. I don't have time the rest of the week and I don't know when that kid is coming. I'm not gonna just shove him in a drawer for him to sleep in. Half Sack was coming with me, too."

"Juice goes with you," Tig said bluntly. "And at the first hint of someone following or watching you, you bring your ass back here."

"If you're so concerned, why don't you just come with us?"

"Can't," Tig replied, standing up from the stool. "Gotta go see the Irish with Clay. Give them the heads up on some shit. Here." He handed her a small silver key. "Think your crib and shit's towards the back. Should still be good. Maybe a little dusty and coupla dents where you bit the rails, but all in all it should be good."

Ally rolled her eyes and pocketed the keys. "Still can't believe you kept it."

"I built it," Tig snapped, tugging on a strand of her long hair. "Me and Piney. Wasn't throwing that shit away. That's high quality American craftsmanship. Your grandkids are gonna sleep in that thing. And JT built the rocking chair. Was gonna give it to Jax, but I didn't. I was keeping it for you."

Again, Ally rolled her eyes. "Where's Juice?"

"Garage. Be careful."

"We will, Dad," she assured him, pecking him on the cheek. "If you get back early, come over. I'm sure I'll need some help."

"Nah," he grunted. "All day thing. Sure of it."

"Mmm hmm," Ally murmured, heading out of the clubhouse and towards the garage. She and Juice left in Jax's truck with Half Sack following on his bike. Ally looked out the window as they pulled onto Main Street. "How much money you got?"

Juice slid a look over to her. "How much is this going to cost?"

"My question first."

"Enough," Juice answered, following with a beat of hesitation. "Maybe. We're just getting some paint, right?"

"Don't worry about it," Ally murmured, propping her feet up on the dash. "I'm here. I'm on board. We're going to do this and I'm gonna get what I want and I am not going to be told 'no' today."

Juice shook his head and sighed. "Oh, shit."

Ally didn't respond. Even though she was not initially excited when she woke up for this particular adventure, the more they dug through Tig's storage unit and pulled out a rich wooden crib, rocking chair and chest of drawers, the more excited she became.

Even Juice was starting to catch her building enthusiasm. He traced a finger over the tiny mouth sized bites on the rails of the crib. "Take it you were always a biter."

Ally scoffed and shrugged as she pulled the metal door down to the locker and locked it up. "Looks like it. Um, I guess we need to load this up and then go get paint for the walls and cleaner for all this," she gestured to the pieces Juice and Half Sack were loading into the truck.

"Are we really doing this," Juice asked her quietly as he put the truck tail back up. Half Sack was headed back towards his bike. He grabbed her hand. "Are you serious about this Al?"

"I'm here," she replied softly, tucking her hands in the back pockets of her shorts. "I don't want to get attached, Juice," she admitted.

"What do you mean attached? To the baby?" He watched her nod. He shook his head. "So, what is this then? Are you just setting this shit up so you feel better when you bail? That's not being here, Ally."

"That's not what I'm doing," Ally argued quickly. "I just," she trailed and sighed roughly. "I just don't want to get attached and something happen, like it always does, Juan Carlos. I don't know how I feel about all this shit, but when I see that baby, I don't want to get attached and then lose him. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Why would we lose him? We're not going to lose him" Juice assured her. "What do you know, Al?"

She shook her head and looked down at their feet. "Let's talk about it later. I don't want to go there now. Please? We'll talk tonight." She could see the grinding of his teeth and the tick of his jaw.

"Fine," he sighed. "But, we will hash this out tonight, Ally. We can't live like this. I can't walk on eggshells while you go back and forth on this."

"No," she agreed, "we can't. Come on," she handed him the storage key. "The hardware store closes early today."

Sack followed them back downtown and set up outside while Ally and Juice decided on wall colors and purchased bedding and other furnishings at the shop next door.

"Let's get home and get started. I'm going to order some clothes and stuff online tonight, probably," Ally was telling Juice as they loaded up their purchases in what little room was left in the bed of the truck. Her eyes scanned the parking lot out of instinct. They settled on a familiar blonde who was watching her boldly form across the street.

Ally's shoulders tensed as her body moved around the truck before her brain could meet up with the rest of her.

"Al?"

Ally ignored Juice calling for her as the blonde turned on her heel and started to run. Ally also broke out into a sprint. The blonde had obviously not anticipated Ally being a frequent runner as Ally gained on her quickly. Before she could dart around the corner of the alley, Ally lunged and tackled her to the ground.

"Shut up," Ally growled, shoving her fist across the blonde's face to stop her screaming.

"The fuck, Ally?" Juice grabbed her by the arms.

"No," Ally shrieked, jerking her arms away. "This is the bitch that hit my car and took me there to them! Fucking cunt!" She hit the blonde again and her eyes fluttered shut. Ally sniffed roughly and coughed. "It was her," she croaked. "She started it, Juan Carlos."

Juice looked between Ally and the bloodied face girl as Half Sack rushed to join them. "The fuck," he breathed, not sure of the sight before him. "What are we gonna do with her?"

Juice shook his head and sighed. Ally had a death grip on the girl. "I guess take her back to TM. Ally, baby, move. Sack, go get the,"

Before he could finish his sentence, an older style truck roared up, driving fast right towards them. "Fuck," Juice cried, grabbing Ally and pulling her out of the way. They landed hard against a dumpster. The girl immediately got up and scrambled into the truck, the tires squealing as it flew down the alley.

"Jesus Christ," Half Sack exclaimed. "What the fuck?"

"Follow them," Juice snapped. Half Sack turned to run as fast as he could towards his bike. He would probably lose them before he got to it, but he was going to try. "Ally?"

Ally was trembling against the dumpster, her face flushed. "That bitch," she croaked. "I'm gonna fucking kill her."

"Come on," Juice murmured, helping her up. "Let's get you out of here." He put an arm around her shoulders and steered her back towards Jax's truck. Half Sack's bike was gone. "We're going back to the garage," he said as he cranked the truck. "Maybe Half Sack will catch up with them."

Ally was silent as they made the quick route back to TM.

"Ally," Juice broke the tense silence. "Pretty girl? Where's your head?"

Ally rested her thumb under her chin. "When it rains, it pours," she mumbled. She sighed roughly and shoved her hair back out of her face. "I'm tired of this, Juan Carlos."

"Tired of what?"

"This," she waved her hand out in front of her. "I'm tired of the violence. The worry. The cops. The changes," she mumbled at the end. "Why can't things be like the way they used to? When things were good."

"I'm sorry, Ally," Juice replied quietly. "I . . . I don't know if I've really said that to you yet. I'm sorry for everything, baby. I did this to us."

Ally shook her head. "No. We both did." They fell silent as they pulled into the lot of Teller-Morrow. Chibs waled up to them as soon as they parked.

"Where ya' been," he drawled. "Been tryin' ta get up wit you two. Jessica's in labor. They took her ta St. Thomas."

"Shit," Juice breathed as a shiver went down Ally's spine. "When?"

"Bout two hours ago," Chibs replied. "Tara and Gemma're with her."

"Fuck," Juice rubbed his hands over his face as his phone rang. It was Half Sack. He turned to take the call, leaving Ally with Chibs.

"Saw the girl that hit my car earlier," she told him, crossing her arms tightly in front of her. "Caught up with her, but someone was waiting on her. Nearly ran us over. She got away. Half Sack went after them."

"Ah, hell, love," Chibs groaned. "Do you know who it is?"

Ally shook her head. "Just a bitch with big tits and lesbian hair. I don't know her name or anything." She bit her lip and scanned the lot. "Did she really go into labor or was she pretending?"

"Nah, she really did," Chibs assured her. "Got some hang arounds to clean up the mess she left behind in the clubhouse. Doc said she was so I gotta believe it."

"Can you send the hang arounds with me to get this shit out and get the room started. I guess I need to go to the hospital."

Chibs nodded and watched her closely. "Aye. I can do that. You're doing the right thing, lass. You're a good old lady."

"I don't know about that," she murmured. "I don't know what I gotta do, but I know I can at least do this."

Juice walked up to them, a tense look on his face. "Sack lost them. He got a license plate, though." He looked to Ally. "Are you going to the hospital?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "You obviously need to work. Um, I'll get the hang arounds to start on the nursery and I'll head over. I'll keep you in the loop."

"Give us a sec," he murmured to Chibs, who left the couple. Juice took me Ally's hand and squeezed it gently. "You don't have to do this, baby. I'm not gonna make you do this."

"Then who will, Juan Carlos," Ally retorted, her face showing exhaustion with sadness in her eyes. "Who's looking after this kid? I know she's not."

"What are you talking about?"

Ally shook her head. "I got up with the sweet butt she used to live with in Arizona. Dan gave me her number. She's been using crank on and off this whole pregnancy. She's just looking for some quick cash and wants to use this kid to do it. She's a fucking scammer, baby."

"Shoulda known," Juice muttered, shaking his head. "Look, you tell me what you want to do and we'll do it. You want this kid, he's yours. If not, we'll walk. We'll do what we have to do."

"I can't do that, Juan Carlos. I can't do that to that baby; or you. The guilt of ditching your kid would eat you up and you know it." She looped her fingers through his. "I'm your best friend. I'm your old lady. I'm going to stand by you as long as you stand by me."

"I'm always with you, Ally," he replied, his tone low and sincere. "I fucked up and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I'm sorry. I'm your best friend and I'm your old man. And I love you."

"I love you, too." She leaned up and pecked Juice on the lips. "We'll figure this out. I promise. I'll keep you updated."

He nodded. "I'll be there soon." He kissed her forehead. "Be careful."


	9. Chapter 9

**This one is a little shorter than the other chapters, but this is where it all starts to come together or unravel, depending on your preference. ;)**

Ally hurried into the hospital, a knot growing tighter and tighter in her stomach. Jessica was in labor. Soon, Juice's baby would be entering the world and Ally still wasn't sure of what her place was going to be once he arrive.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. This was not what she had imagined this day was going to be. Juice's baby was being born and it wasn't Ally strapped to the bed screaming for more drugs.

She spotted Gemma sitting in the waiting room. "Hey," she greeted, taking a seat on the hard chair next to her. "Um, how's she doing, I guess?"

Gemma shrugged and recrossed her legs. "Dunno. Tara hasn't come out and given any updates except for that she's dilated. Jessica doesn't want anyone but Juice back there. We could be here for awhile. Where's Juice?"

"Saw that chick who hit my car," Ally told her quietly, getting comfortable in the chair. "Caught her, but a truck came out and nearly hit us. She got in and they drove off. Sack followed and lost them, but he got a license plate. Juice is looking it up. Said he'll be here soon."

"Jesus," Gemma commented, offering Ally her half drunk paper coffee cup. "Too bad you didn't just kill the bitch."

"Yeah, I know," Ally mumbled, taking sip of the coffee. "How long do these things usually take?"

"Depends," Gemma replied. "I was in labor with Jax for over ten hours and then only four with Thomas. Usually, the first one is the longest."

"I'm worried," Ally confessed quietly as a nurse walked by. "I got up with Dan, who hooked me up with the sweet butt and she told me some shit, Gemma. This bitch is a scammer looking for a payout and she's using Juice and this kid to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"All she's looking for is cash. She's been on and off crank the whole pregnancy apparently. What's worse, though, is this isn't the first time she's pulled this. She got money one time from a guy to get an abortion and not just money to get it done, but a payoff chunk to keep quiet too. That's what she does. She finds the dumbest guy in the room and tries to trap him."

"And that guy was Juice."

Ally nodded. "Dumb and pretty; that's Juice. And he fell for it." The two women fell silent and passed the coffee cup between them. "Is Tara in there?"

Gemma nodded. "Yeah. If something was wrong, she'd of all ready told us. We just gotta be patient, baby."

"I texted Juice earlier and he hasn't responded. That's really weird for him," Ally pointed out. She had sent him a message about how Jessica was progressing. He had yet to text back.

"Ally."

Ally looked up from her phone to see Tara watching her. She was dressed in her scrubs and was pulling a surgical cap away from her hair. She smiled softly. "Do you want to meet him?"

"He's all ready here?" Ally's eyes were wide.

Tara nodded and held her hand out to help Ally out of the seat. "He is. Eight pounds, eleven ounces. Ten fingers. Ten toes."

Ally swallowed roughly and tried to process what Tara was telling her. Juice's son was here. He was here whether she was ready or not. Gemma gently pushed her back in a soft gesture to get her moving. Ally nodded and followed Tara down the hall with shaky knees and a fluttering stomach.

"Is he good?"

Tara smiled gently at her and nodded as they stepped into a room off of the nursery. "He's perfect Ally. Sit down and I'll bring him to you."

Ally followed her directions and sat in the white wooden rocker in the corner. Tara reappeared carrying him. Ally couldn't see his face yet. He was swaddled in a blue and white striped blanket with a blue knitted hat on his head. She could feel her trembles growing with each step Tara took.

"Here he is," Tara murmured, carefully placing the infant in Ally's arms.

Ally barely got a solid look at him before he began to blur as tears filled her eyes. Even with that first look she knew it was Juan Carlos's baby.

His skin had a distinct Hispanic undertone to it that would gradually get darker in the coming days. She traced his chubby cheek with her finger as she choked back a sob before tracing over his ears. They were, without doubt, Ortiz ears.

"Hi," she croaked as his eyes squinted open to reveal warm brown eyes. Juice's eyes.

He was beautiful.

The trembling that had been in her knees started to spread to all her limbs. She shook her head and gently cupped the baby's cheek. "I can't," she said thickly. "Tara, take him. Please."

"Ally?" Tara rushed forward and scooped him out of her arms. "It's okay. Breathe, Ally. Breathe."

"I'm sorry," Ally whispered thickly, rushing out of the door, but not before sparing one last glance at that beautiful baby boy.

"Ally!" Tara watched her rush down the hall and out of sight. Gemma made her way down. She heard the commotion and saw Ally rush down the hall. She had also called after her, but it had fallen on deaf ears.

"What happened?"

Tara shrugged, a look of bewilderment on her face. "I don't know."

Gemma's face softened when she took sight of the baby in Tara's arms. "That him?"

Tara nodded with a sigh and shifted so Gemma could see him. The older woman smiled gently and brushed the dark wisps of hair that peeked out from the blue beanie. "I see why she ran now. He looks just like his daddy. Does he have a name yet?"

Tara shook her head. "No. Jessica's still sedated. Ally was the first non-personal to hold him. I need to take him back."

"Oh," Gemma stepped forward, her eyes still on the baby. "Can I hold him for a moment? I mean, I did become a grandma again."

Tara smiled wryly and handed him to her. Gemma held him close and fixed his swaddles. "Clay called," she started as she took a seat in the rocking chair Ally had abruptly vacated. "There was an explosion at TM." She glanced up when she heard Tara gasp.

"What? What happened? Was anybody hurt?"

"Chibs," Gemma answered, turning her eyes back down to the baby. "Hit his head on the ground. They're bringing him here. Apparently a van blew up. I don't know anymore than that."

"Oh, my God," Tara breathed. "Who would do that?"

Gemma shrugged. The baby cooed and wiggled in her arms. "Let's enjoy this bit of peace before all hell breaks loose."

Tara let Gemma hold the baby longer than she should have. By time she had taken him back and placed him back in the nursery, the Sons had arrived. She led Gemma to the appropriate wing and saw all the leather clad men in the waiting room. Gemma instantly went to Clay while Jax sought her out. Tara's eyes, however, searched for another member.

She put a hand on Jax's arm and gave him a meaningful look before she went to Juice. "Juice," she greeted professionally before pulling him down into the hall for a little privacy.

"How's the baby," he asked her lowly. "Is Ally here?"

"The baby is fine. Eight pounds, eleven ounces and perfectly healthy," she told him. "Ally was here earlier and held him for a little while. She left, though."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

Juice nodded at the information and Tara could see a fleeting look of sadness over his features. "There's some things I need you to take care of, though, since you're the father."

"Like what?"

"Well, he still doesn't have a name other than Baby Ortiz and you need to sign the birth certificate."

"Do I? I mean, do I really want to do this to Ally?"

"It's all ready happened, Juice," Tara replied carefully. "When she held him, she was a totally different person. Even in that small amount of time, she bonded with that baby, Juice. She left because I think it scared her. She didn't have nine months to prepare for this like other women. If you don't sign the birth certificate, though, it will be harder to get custody of him if you two later decide you want it."

Juice nodded as he processed what Tara was telling him. He wished he could have seen Ally hold the baby for the first time. Ally was a natural with babies. She didn't need to be coaxed to sit still or reminded to hold their head. Her body instinctively formed to them.

"Jessica's still unconscious," she told him. "She'll be fine, but we need a name for the certificate. Do you want to name him or do you want her to?"

"No." Juice shook his head. "I don't want her naming him."

"Okay," Tara replied. "What do you want to name him."

Juice fell silent as the thought. There was one name that he knew of. One that Ally had always liked and had mentioned she would want to possibly name their son that. He wasn't sure how she would feel of him giving it to this baby, though.

"Gabriel," he finally answered. "I want to name him Gabriel. Me and Ally always liked that name."

"It's a good name. What about a middle name?"

Juice didn't need time to think. After saying Gabriel, he automatically knew what his middle name would be.

"Trager."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a long, long night.

Juice unlocked the front door and kneeled down to greet Reaper as he rushed to see who was coming in. The house was dark except for a soft swath of light coming from the hallway. He followed the light to see it coming from the room across from the master bedroom.

The nursery.

He peeked around the doorframe to see Ally putting another coat of paint on the walls. "Ally?"

She stopped what she was doing and set down the long roller she was using. "Hey. Um, how's Chibs?"

Juice shrugged and stepped into the room. Ally had chosen a soft gray for the walls. He hadn't been sure of it when they were picking it out at the store, but it wasn't a day for him to argue or deny her. In the end, Ally knew what she was doing because the nursery was coming together nicely.

"He's critical. Got him in ICU at St. Thomas. Tara told me you saw the baby."

Ally nodded and finally looked Juice in the eyes. Her jaw dropped and she rushed forward. She carefully turned his face so she could see the deepening bruise forming on his jaw. "Jesus. Is this from the explosion?"

He chuckled dryly in response and pulled his jaw from her grasp. "Yes and no. I didn't get it at TM. Tig punched me when he exploded, you could say."

"What? Why did Dad punch you? What happened?"

"Tara needed me to name the baby," he told her quietly, his hands running down her arms before curling his fingers with hers. "And I did. I named him Gabriel Trager Ortiz."

Ally was quiet. "You . . . you gave him my family's name? My name. Dad's name."

Juice nodded slowly, not sure how this was going to turn out. "I did. I wanted you to have a claim on him."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Tell me what you want, Ally. What do you want us to be?"

"I want him," she admitted, her voice trembling with emotions. "When I held him, I knew he was supposed to be with me. He's my baby. My son."

"Then he's yours," Juice answered simply, cupping her cheeks and relishing the softness under his fingers. He missed being able to touch her. The feel of her skin and the almond vanilla scent that he always identified with her that always soothed him after a rough day. "I love you."

Ally placed her hands over his and sighed. "I love you, too. Did you get to see him?"

Juice nodded, a smile spreading on his face. "Yeah. Got to hold him and everything. He's so fucking tiny. I was so afraid I was gonna drop him or hurt him or something."

Ally chuckled, leaning into his chest and pulling him into a hug. "There's still so much to do," she whined. "We gotta get this finished. Get a carseat. Diapers. Bottles. Shit knows what else."

"Yeah, I know," Juice mumbled. "Just kinda figuring all that out now that I've seen him. He's beautiful," he gushed at the end, his eyes shining in the dim light.

"He gorgeous," Ally agreed. "He looks just like you. Even has your ears, poor thing." She giggled as she traced his ears with her finger.

"Ha, ha," Juice replied dryly. "Mama."

Ally bit her bottom lip. "Daddy," she replied softly, her fingers moving to his face as she traced his jawline. "This is real, isn't it? It's not a dream?"

He shook his head and placed his forehead against hers. "It's real, baby. We're gonna do this."

"We're doing this," Ally replied, letting her hands go to his waist and curl through his belt loops. Their hips instinctively pressed closer together. "I'm with you."

"I need you," he murmured, kissing her cheek. Then her nose. Then gently pressing his lips to her mouth. "I love you, pretty girl. I need you so much."

Ally stepped back and took his hand in hers. She smiled softly at his confused look before leading him across the hall into their bedroom. She led him to the bed and pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge.

Slowly, Ally undressed while keeping eye contact with him. When she kicked her panties away, Juice reached out to her but she stepped back and shook her head. She waited until he lowered his hands to strip him of his clothes one by one.

When she had him completely naked, they crawled onto the center of the bed. Ally straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him. Her hair created a curtain around them as their lips moved against each other. Juice's hands roamed over her skin as if reconnecting physically with it.

They weren't rushed. They took their time re-experiencing one another with every kiss, every stroke and every touch. Ally moaned his name with the lightest of sighs as she came.

When they were both satisfied, Ally laid on Juice's chest while his fingers skimmed up and down her arm. "Shit, I missed you," she sighed, snuggling into his warm chest.

"Me too, baby. I love you."

"Love you, too," she replied. "You know, this is probably one of the last nights where it's just the two of us. That's so weird."

"I know," Juice agreed, shifting underneath her. "Gabe'll be home soon and keeping us up all night crying and shitting and spitting."

"Kind of like living with Piney," Ally quipped, earning a chuckle from Juice.

Juice pushed her curly tendrils out of her face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Marry me," he whispered against her lips.

Ally rolled her eyes and pulled back. "Juan Carlos, we've been over this. I don't care about a piece of paper. I mean, we're committed to one another. We have a family now. Why do we need it?"

"Because we have a family," Juice argued carefully. "That shit means so much more to me than a piece of paper. It binds us together. All three of us. I haven't pushed it and followed your lead on this, baby. But, I need you to rethink it. I want to marry you. I need to marry you. Will you do that? Will you just think about it?"

"Fine," she relented. "I'll think about it. But," she started carefully, knowing she was about to ruin the light atmosphere, "what are we gonna do about Jessica?"

Juice sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know, baby. I don't know."

"She's gonna use that baby against us," she worried out loud. "He's just a pawn in her game. He's just a baby. He doesn't deserve that."

"How do you think she'll do it?"

"I dunno. Probably use him and bait us for money. Fuck, we just had a baby. Babies are expensive. We're gonna be tapped out for awhile, you know. I'm just afraid she's gonna run and take him with her and we'll never see him again."

"Not gonna happen, baby," Juice assured her. "She ain't going nowhere with him. I don't care what I have to do, but it's not gonna happen and we're not paying her a fucking dime, Ally. Not gonna happen."

"I know," she murmured, "but I'm still worried. And, we still don't know if she's still using or not."

"Gabe's healthy," Juice reminded her. "That's all that matters. Jessica can fucking overdose now for all I care."

Ally didn't respond. She kissed his chest before resting her cheek against his warm skin.

"I didn't want to leave him." Juice's voice rumbled under Ally's cheek.

"I know," she replied. "I didn't either but there were just so many emotions. I just felt so overwhelmed and I didn't know what to do. I had been struggling with what to do this whole time. Do I stay and fight or what? When I held him, though, all that uncertainty went away. I knew where I was supposed to be and nothing will take him away from me. But," she lifted her head so she could look Juice in the eyes. Her features were as stern as her tone, "don't you ever do this to me again, Juan Carlos. I mean it. Never."

"I won't," he promised her. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It worked out in the end overall, but if you ever disrespect me like that again I won't be so understanding or accepting," she warned.

"I know. I'm sorry. This shit won't ever happen again. I promise."

"Are you coming to the hospital?"

"Yeah," Juice answered as he tugged his shirt on. "I don't have long. We got a lot of shit to do today, but I at least want to see him. Even if it's just a few minutes."

Ally nodded and tied her hair into a messy bun. "Um, can you just give me a lift over there and I'll wait for you to come back or I can ride home with Tara?"

"Yeah, baby. That's fine." He kissed the top of her head and went to fix a cup of coffee before they left. Ally slid her boots on and followed. "Are you gonna be able to handle being there all day with Jessica?"

"I'll survive," Ally muttered. "Oh!" She dashed into the nursery and came back out with a soft black teddy bear that had a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead. "Didn't want to forget this. Got it yesterday when we were shopping. Cute, right?"

Juice nodded as Ally tucked the bear into her bag. "He'll like that." He kissed her forehead as he passed by her to put his mug in the dishwasher. "We're gonna get through this," he told her as he took his cut from the back of the chair and shrugged it on. "And we're gonna be better than ever."

"Yeah," Ally murmured in agreement, slinging her purse across her body. "We will."

Ally snuggled into Juice's back as they rode towards the hospital. When they walked into St. Thomas's his fingers curled into hers as they made their way to Jessica's room. They could hear her and Gabriel screaming from outside.

"He never shuts up! Why doesn't he just shut the fuck up?"

Ally and Juice entered the hospital room to find Jessica screaming at a nurse; Gabriel screaming high pitched baby screams in her arms as he cried.

"You have to actually hold him," the nurse attempted to explain, exasperation evident in her voice. "Babies need to feel secure and safe." She looked up to find Ally and Juice walking into the room. Ally glared at Jessica and immediately scooped Gabriel out of her arms.

"No," Jessica shrieked, holding onto him. "He's my baby."

Ally scratched Jessica's wrist, resulting in Gabriel becoming free. She pulled him close to her chest and placed a hand on the back of his head. He had lost his little hat during the struggle and she smoothed down the messy hair on the back of his hand. Gabriel immediately began to quiet down.

"It's okay Gabe," she said softly, kissing the top of his head. "Mommy's got you, baby. Mommy's got you."

"What," Jessica spat, glaring at her. "No. You are not his mom. I am. Give me Zachary back."

"Shut up," Juice snapped, giving Jessica a hard look. Gabriel whined at the noise and Ally took him to the corner of the room to sit in the chair with him. "And his name is Gabriel. Not fucking Zachary," he continued in a more quiet tone. "I don't want to hear another fucking word out of you."

"Language," Ally scolded, keeping her eyes on Gabriel, who was holding onto her finger with his tiny fist. She looked up with Juice with the most content look on her face. "Look at him. He's perfect."

Jessica scoffed and crossed her arms. Both Juice and Ally shot a cold glare at her. Juice moved his attention back to Ally and their son. He knelt down in front of them and ran his fingers over the top of Gabriel's head. Gabriel turned to look at him while Ally kissed Gabriel's tiny fist still clasped around her finger.

"Hey, buddy," he greeted softly as Gabriel watched him with wide eyes.

"You want to hold him?"

Juice nodded in response to Ally's question and she stood so he could take the chair. She took a perch on the arm of the chair once Gabriel was placed securely in his daddy's arms. She put her arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head as he quietly talked to Gabriel.

Ally chanced a glance over at Jessica, who was watching them with an icy expression on her face. Ally smirked. There was no way Jessica was ever going to win this battle. She was going to make sure of it. Juice's phone rang and Gabriel's face scrunched up at the sound.

"Here," he said, handing Gabriel over to Ally. "It's Clay." As he stepped outside to take the call, a nurse came in with a small bottle.

"It's feeding time," she announced, her eyes flickering naturally to Jessica in the bed, who was staring at the ceiling with a pout on her face. When she saw the baby in the arms of Ally Trager, her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Ally?"

"Hey, Brandy," Ally greeted. Brandy had been a friend of Cho's in high school. She was a year younger than Ally and Cho and had stayed in Charming after finishing school and getting married. "Isn't my son beautiful," she gushed.

Brandy's eyes shifted between Ally and Jessica. She looked over her shoulder where she could see Juice on the phone through the small window in the door. "I'm not going to ask questions," she murmured. "Congratulations, Ally. All the nurses agree he is the most charming in the nursery. I think everyone takes turns holding him. He doesn't cry and he just coos."

"Excuse me," Jessica snapped from her perch on the bed. "I gave birth to him. He's my son."

Brandy sighed and turned to Jessica. "And how are you? Any more pain?"

As Brandy distracted Jessica with mundane medical questions, Juice slipped back in and saw Ally feeding Gabriel. His big brown eyes were trained on her as his chubby arm kept reaching for her hand. He spent a few moments watching them.

Ally could feel his eyes on her and looked up to find him watching them with a smile on his face. Ally's lips curled in a matching grin. "I love you," she mouthed.

Juice kissed both of their foreheads and knelt in front of them. "I gotta go," he told her quietly so they wouldn't be overheard. "Your'e gonna stay here, right?" At Ally's nod, he sighed. "Good. You'll be safe here. Wait until I come get you or someone comes to ride with you. And," he leaned up to whisper in her ear, "don't kill her. Don't let her get to you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she swore flippantly with a wink.

"I love you, Ally. And I love you, Gabe."

"I love you, too, Juan Carlos," Ally replied, shifting Gabriel to her burp clothed shoulder. She began to gently rub his back. "Please be careful today. We need you."

"I will. I'll see you tonight." He kissed her before placing a gentle kiss on the top of Gabriel's head.

"Bye."

Juice winked at her and squeezed her hand before leaving room without sparing Jessica a second look. Gabriel had spit up and was getting comfortable with Ally's hand soothingly rubbing circles over his back.

Ally turned her head and breathed in the powdery distinct scent of babies. It was such a wonderful scent. She used a spare pillow to lay him on her lap. His eyes were closed and his red lips were squished together, as were his cheeks. He looked perfectly angelic.

"This isn't fair," Jessica muttered, watching the sickening display in the corner.

"Why? Because your plan backfired? You didn't expect someone like Juice had someone like me at home, did you?"

"You never came up."

Ally shrugged. "Wouldn't of mattered. Never has before, has it? You see any idiot in the room and latch onto them. Just like you did with that businessman and that barista and that married high school teacher. He knocked you up, right?" Ally didn't even look at Jessica as she spoke. She kept her gaze on Gabriel. "Then you blackmailed him with an abortion for a payout so his wife wouldn't find out. You make me sick. Trapping guys and then using your pregnancies and STDs to make some cash."

Ally finally looked up and saw Jessica staring back at her. Her expression was cold and blank.

"You finally messed with the wrong crew," Ally finished softly.

"I'll never give that baby up," Jessica insisted venomously. "He'll never be yours. Every time you look at him you'll see me and remember that your Old Man crawled into my bed and fucked me and knocked me up while you sit there all high and mighty and can't get pregnant at all. Some woman you are."

Ally's jaw twitched and her face began to turn red from her blood boiling. Before she could open her mouth to respond, Gemma entered the room with a wrapped box in her hands. Her eyes shot between the two girls. "Am I interrupting something?"

Neither Ally nor Jessica answered. Ally broke off her stare with Jessica and turned her attention back to Gabriel.

Gemma knew that look on Ally. Her shoulders were tense and her face was flushed. She was angry and couldn't do anything about it. Ally's fingertips stroked Gabriel's belly softly as he slept. "Hey, sweetheart," she greeted, taking a seat next to Ally. "He is beautiful."

Ally nodded and sniffed. Her nose tended to run when she was upset or angry. "He is, isn't he?"

"Looks just like his daddy."

Ally grinned tightly and looked at Gemma. "Seen Chibs?"

Gemma nodded and set her purse down on the floor, the package still in her hand. "Yeah. He's still sleeping. I'll check on him again later. You okay?"

Ally shrugged and Gemma nodded and flicked a glance to Jessica, who was channel surfing the television, her face clear with irritation, too. "Brought a present for him."

Ally glanced at the present and a slight grin ticked on her lips. "What is it?"

"Hand him to me and you can open it." Ally hesitated, but relented and handed a sleeping Gabriel to his pseudo-grandmother and took the flat box that was prettily wrapped and opened it.

"Gem," Ally sighed when she pulled out a small blue beanie with the Sons of Anarchy emblem stitched on the front. It was just like the one Abel had when he was born. "I love it, thank you." She gave her a one armed hug and kissed her cheek. "Let's put it on him."

"You know, your Old Man can lick a pussy like a champ," Jessica quipped from the bed, ruining the moment.

"What?" Ally's head shot up and her eyes narrowed coldly.

"And his dick just murdered my pussy in the best," Jessica couldn't finish her sentence because Ally launched up and slammed her hand into her throat, squeezing it.

"You. Keep. Your. Skanky. Gash. Mouth. Shut," she growled. Gabriel stirred and began to fuss during the altercation. Gemma shushed him and started to bounce him on her shoulder.

"Ally, that's enough," she said quietly. Ally squeezed once more before letting go. Jessica sputtered for air. "Be careful, little girl," Gemma warned. "You are not in a good position right now."

Jessica scoffed and ignored the dark look Ally shot at her. "You have no idea how good of a position I'm in."


	11. Chapter 11

"Tough day, huh," Tara commented as she, Ally and Gemma walked out of the hospital.

"The worst," Ally muttered, sighing heavily. "I don't want to leave, though. I don't want to leave him alone with that gash for a single moment."

"She is a little ray of sunshine," Gemma murmured as they headed towards the parking lot. "But, you can't be there alone with her. We have too much shit going to to try and bail you out on an attempt or murder charge. You riding with me?"

"Sure," Ally replied with a shrug.

"Brandy's on shift tonight," Tara told her. "I know you two knew either in high school and she kind of volunteered to keep an eye on him tonight. There's not many nurses who are fond of Jessica, to be honest with you."

Ally nodded. "Thanks for that. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Tara nodded and they went their separate ways. Ally was quiet as Gemma drove. "There's so much I gotta do," she sighed. "He supposed to come home tomorrow and we don't have shit ready. He doesn't even have a carseat or a fucking pack of diapers, Gem. When am I gonna do all that?"

"Things have a way of working themselves out, baby," Gemma told her as she turned on Ally's street. Ally noticed several cars parked by her house when they pulled into the driveway. Tara pulled in right behind them.

"What's going on?"

Gemma smirked and put an arm around Ally's shoulders, leading her inside. Once they were inside the house, Ally saw that it was decorated in blues and whites with her friends and crow eaters waiting inside with a playpen filled with pastel wrapped gifts.

"What the fuck," Ally breathed as she stood and look it all in with wide eyes. "What is this?"

"Your baby shower, silly!" Cho came up and pulled her into a hug. "Every new mommy has to have one!" She pulled Ally into the living room and sat her down into the arm chair while a crow eater handed her a beer.

Ally looked around her living room at awe at the women who rallied together to help put this together. Luanne handed her a plate filled with finger foods. "Aw, you made those little quiche things," she exclaimed to her. "I love these. We can't eat all of them, though. Juice will be pissed if he doesn't get some."

"There's more in the fridge," Luanne told her with a wink.

"My bitch," Ally replied with a smirk. She looked around to see Elizabeth and Amber talking quietly with Tara while Cho refilled food that was set up on the bar. She felt a weight sit on the arm of the chair and looked to see Ellie Winston, Opie's daughter.

"Ellie, hi sweetie." She hugged the girl tightly.

"Hey, Aunt Ally," she greeted, hugging her back. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

Ally sighed and brushed Ellie's blonde hair out of her face. She used to pick her and her brother Kenny up from school at least once a week to help Opie out. They had helped paint the walls in the tattoo shop when Ally was getting it set up.

"I know," she replied, letting Ellie put her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, baby. I've been busy. I'm glad you're here, though. Who brought you."

"Lyla."

"Lyla," Ally repeated, her eyes subtly scanning the room. Her eyes landed on a stacked blonde who was talking with Luanne. She recognized her from Cara Cara. "Is, uh, is she a friend of your dad's?"

Ellie nodded and ate a grape from Ally's plate. It was then Ally realized just how out of the loop she had been. She had no idea Opie was even talking to anyone, much less seeing anyone. "Yeah. She's nice and dad's around a lot more when she's there. Plus, her son, Piper, and Kenny are friends. I didn't want to stay at home with them, though. They do dumb boy stuff."

"Yeah," Ally nodded in agreement as all the women began to get situated in the living room. "Boys do do dumb stuff. Wanna help me open presents?"

Ellie nodded with a bright smile as Cho and Tara began sorting the gifts into piles and handing them to Ally one by one.

By the end of the party, Ally had new bedding, clothing and equipment for Gabriel; including a brand new car seat from her employees at the shop and a stroller that was decked out in black on matte black from the Club.

"Wow, you guys. Thank you," Ally told them, getting up to hug her friends. Gemma had excused herself when her phone rang. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this. Gabe'll be coming home tomorrow and while I don't want to see any of you for awhile, you know, germs and all, I can't wait for you to meet him."

The party had begun to disband and Tara had joined Gemma in the kitchen and were talking quietly with one another. Ally noticed them on the fringes as she said her goodbyes and thank yous.

"What's going on," she asked as Cho ushered out the last of the guests and waved goodbye to Ally. She went into the kitchen and immediately noticed the tension radiating off the two Old Ladies. Tara opened her mouth, but Gemma quickly intervened.

"Have you looked in the nursery? Come on. Got the hang arounds, Miles and Phil, to finish it up for you. Come on." She ushered Ally into the nursery that was finally painted, cleaned and mostly furnished. All that really lacked was bedding and that was all ready in the washer.

"It looks great," Ally commented, running her hand over the top of the dresser they were going to use as a changing table. It has been cleaned and shined up so it looked new. "Thank you. Now, what's going on? Is it something with the Club?"

"Baby," Gemma started, but was cut off when Ally's phone rang.

It was from an unknown number, but Ally still answered it in case it was a burner. "Hello?" She caught the sad looks on both Tara's and Gemma's faces and then she heard Juice's voice.

"Hey, pretty girl."

"Juan Carlos, where are you? What's going on? I know something's going on."

"I, uh, I'm going in, baby."

"What?" Ally sank into the rocker. Tara and Gemma backed out of the room to give her some privacy. "Oh, God, Juan Carlos. Please be joking. I can't handle you going in. Not now. I need you. Please tell me this is just a very bad joke."

"No. I'm sorry, baby. It's not." She could hear the commotion going on behind him and her heart sank to her feet. "We fucked up."

"How long?"

"I don't know and I don't have long. I need you to be smart, baby. Do not go anywhere alone. And, don't antagonize that bitch and don't let Gabe out of your sight. I need you to be strong, Al. Can you do that for me?"

Ally nodded as her throat tightened. "Yeah. I can. Be careful, baby. Don't let anything happen to you. We need you to come back to us. Juan Carlos, I love you."

"I love you, too. I gotta go. I love you. And Gabe. Be careful."

"You too," Ally replied, but wasn't sure if he heard her or not as the beep of the call ending met her ear. She dropped the phone onto the rug as her body shook with a ragged breath. Juice was going to jail. He wasn't coming home tonight. He wasn't going to be there when Gabriel came home.

"Oh, my God," she whispered putting her hands over her mouth.

Gemma poked her head in to find Ally like that. She and Tara entered quietly and knelt by the chair.

"Was it everyone," Ally asked with a shaky voice. "Even Dad?"

Gemma nodded. "Everyone but Ope, Sack, Piney and Chibs. It's not good."

"Jesus Christ," Ally muttered. "For what?"

"They busted into a church with their guns looking for Zobelle. It was a Christian family dinner," Tara explained bitterly. "I need to get home to Abel. Are you going to be okay?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine." She stood to hug Tara. "Thank you for everything, Tara."

"Anytime."

"Fuck," Ally swore, sinking back into the chair as Tara left. "Gem, are they safe?"

All it took was a single look at Gemma's tense face to answer that question. Ally groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Fuck. I can't handle much more, Gemma. I can't."

"Well, you're gonna have to, baby," Gemma insisted. "This is the time they need their women strong."

"How am I gonna raise this baby with that bitch lurking around with him in jail? I can't do this alone. I need him! Dad . . . Dad hasn't even seen him yet."

"You're gonna have to, Ally. You're not gonna be alone."

"Yes, I am," she murmured. Juice was gone. Tig was gone. "I gotta go."

"Where are you going? You can't be going anywhere by yourself, Ally. It's not safe."

"I don't care," Ally replied, grabbing her purse and slinging it across her body. "I want my baby." She ignored Gemma's call and spun out of her driveway, driving as fast as she could towards St. Thomas. She ignored the nurses watching her with confused expressions as she barreled towards the nursery.

Her eyes quickly scanned the swaddled and capped babies until they landed on a Sons of Anarchy beanie on the left side. Ally moved down until she was in front of him and put her hands on the glass that separated her from Gabriel.

"Oh, baby," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what we're gonna do, but we're gonna do it. You and me, kid. Gabe and Ally against the world."

"Ma'am," a nurse called out, breaking Ally's gaze on Gabriel. "You can't be here. Visiting hours are over."

"That's my son," Ally argued, pointing at Gabriel. "I'm his mother."

"Then you can come back in the morning, mom," the nurse scoffed disbelievingly. "Go on."

Ally gritted her teeth and looked back at Gabriel. "I'll be back, baby boy."

She wandered the hallways of the hospital for awhile as if waiting for the nosy nurse to go off duty. She didn't want to go home. She would be alone and she didn't want to be alone. At least at the hospital there was movement and there were people. Not her people, but people.

After aimlessly walking down the halls she found a piece of what she was looking for. She glanced around her to make sure nobody was watching and quickly ducked inside the room.

"Bloody hell. Put me back in a coma. Can a man get any fucking sleep 'round here?"

"Sup, Chibs."

Chibs cracked an eye open. "Ally girl? What are you doin' here, lass?"

Ally shrugged and sat in the chair next to his bed. "Can't sleep. Too much shit."

"What happened?"

"They're goin' in," Ally told him. Chibs sighed heavily. "Everyone but Opie, Piney, you, and Sack."

"Bloody hell."

"Yeah."

"And yer just walkin' around in the middle of the night by yerself? You ain't right. It's not safe, Ally girl. Don't be stupid."

"I'm not," Ally snapped. "I just wanted to see my baby. Couldn't because of the cunt nurse. Bitch."

"Still," Chibs insisted. "This ain't the time to go cowboy. Need you safe for that little lad."

"Couldn't stay at home by myself, Chibs," Ally told him quietly. "It's too quiet. Too still. Gabe comes home tomorrow and his dad's not even here. I'm not sure how I'm gonna do this."

"Aye. It's not a good time to go in, not that there's ever a good time. Clay'll get them protection. Don't worry your pretty head about it. Now it's your turn to step up and take care of things. You gotta be mum and da to that lad until Juicy boy gets out. You can do it."

"Doubt it."

"I don't," he told her sincerely. "Ally,"

He couldn't finish his sentence as a nurse came in to do rounds. Her eyes immediately landed on Ally. "Who are you? You're not supposed to be here. Visiting hours will begin at eight."

"Ah, sorry," Chibs said. "This is my niece. Just got off the plane from Scotland and just wanted to make sure I was whole. Poor lass has been worried sick. Right?"

"Uh," Ally caught the meaningful look Chibs was sending her. "Oh, aye."

"That's nice, but she needs to leave. She can come back in the morning."

Chibs nodded and patted Ally's hand. "Get some rest, lass. I'll see ya in the morning. Remember what I said," he murmured as she hugged him gently. "Be strong."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for your reading and reviewing! Big thanks to ****_Love Ink_**** and ****_KupKakes09_**** for their help, information and guidance with this chapter! It's also a really good idea to read 'Pretty Girl' Chapter 23-One Shot Three for a little background and context. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late," Ally murmured as she took a seat in the hard plastic chair in the hospital dining area. "I was feeding Gabe." Gabriel was going to be released from the hospital later in the day and Ally was taking Juice's desire for her to keep their baby in her sight close to heart.<p>

Gemma slid her a cup of coffee dressed to her liking. "Thanks," she murmured, and nodded in greeted to Rosen, the Club's lawyer. "What do we know?"

"Bail's set at three million," Rosen explained.

Tara gasped at the amount. "H . . . how are we going to get them out? What . . . what about a bondsmen?"

Rosen shrugged, obviously not keen on the idea. "With bail at three million, you'd need three hundred thousand to get them all out."

"I'll post the house," Gemma said.

"And my Dad's," Tara added.

"And mine," Ally chipped in.

"No," Gemma shook her head. "You have everything tied up in the shop and you just had a baby. Too risky. Don't argue with me," she said when she saw Ally about to rebut. "You know it's true."

Ally didn't respond. She sighed heavily and roughly ran a hand through her hair.

"That might get Clay out, maybe Jax. Juice if you're lucky," Rosen stated carefully. "But that's it."

Gemma shook her head. "No. Clay'd never leave them behind. We'll have to figure something out. They're not safe."

Rosen nodded. "Let me know what you decide. And," he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out two cards, "Clay asked me to give you this. I don't know anything about it. Never saw it. Then I was asked to give you this." He handed Ally a business card with the name Ally Lowen stamped on it professionally with Family Law underneath it. "She's an associate of mine and I would advise you to set a meeting with her."

Ally nodded and tucked the card into her back pocket. Rosen excused himself.

"Fuck," she groaned. "Three million. They're making an example of them. That's why that shit's so high."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know," Gemma replied to Tara's question. "I'm going to go take care of some things. I'll meet you at your house." She patted Ally on the knee and left the other two women.

"Come on." Tara stood and Ally followed her lead. It wasn't long afterwards Tara was pushing Jessica in a wheelchair down the halls of the hospital towards the entrance while Ally followed closely behind with Gabriel in the grey wrap carrier Cho had given her as a baby gift.

The carrier allowed Gabriel to be right against her chest. She adjusted his little beanie and smiled at his serene expression as he napped. She held on to his tiny foot and grinned every time he pulled it out. Juice was the same way. He couldn't stand someone touching his feet.

"Need an escort?"

Ally looked up through the automatic sliding doors of the hospital to see Kozik standing by his bike that was parked in front of her SUV. "Holy shit," she muttered. "Koz," she greeted, carefully hugging the blond man in the Washington Sons of Anarchy cut. He was the Sergeant at Arms for the Tacoma charter. It was the same patch Tig wore for Redwood. "What are you doing here?"

Kozik shrugged and his eyes curiously darted between the baby against her chest and Ally's face. "Eh, pack's getting a little thick up in Tacoma and Bobby called me to see if I could hang around while they get their shit together. Got in last night. Piney filled me in on your little situation," he leveled a look at her. "And I volunteered to get your ass home safe and sound."

"Thanks," Ally replied with a grin. She turned slightly so Gabriel's face was more visible. "See my baby boy?"

"Got a mug like his old man. Poor kid," Kozik quipped with a chuckle. He looked up to find Ally glaring at him in a way that would have made Tig look like an amateur. "Kidding," he added quickly. "Easy, little Tig. He's cute. Congrats, Al."

"You mean that or just saying that?"

"I mean it," Kozik insisted.

"Excuse me, I'm ready to go. So, hurry up!"

Ally gritted her teeth as Jessica screeched out the window. Kozik's eyes studied the brunette sitting in the passenger seat of the car. "That her?" He chuckled at Ally's nod. "Juice, you're girlfriend. Woof."

Ally snorted before schooling her face. "She is not his girlfriend. But she is as ugly as Reaper's ass when he has diarrhea." She went to the car and carefully put Gabriel in his new carseat with Tara supervising while Kozik looked on.

"Okay," Ally said as she carefully shut the door. "Let's go. Tara, you coming to the house or are you going home?"

"I'm going to follow you and help you get settled," the doctor told her. "I'll meet you there."

Ally nodded and looked at Kozik. "I've all ready decided I'm gonna drive like a grandma. So, don't leave me in the dust, okay?"

"Jesus," Kozik moaned with an eye roll. "Whatever. You used to be fun."

"Suck it," Ally muttered back before climbing into her car. She cranked the car and immediately muted the radio. She looked into the mirror to make sure Gabriel was still sleeping soundly. Kozik's motorcycle roared to life and she slowly and carefully followed him through the streets of Charming.

"It's so quiet. Turn the radio on," Jessica mumbled, propping her chin on her fist.

"No," Ally replied quietly. "Gabe's sleeping and I don't want to mutilate his brain by making him listen to Maroon 5 or whatever shit it is you listen to."

Jessica sighed heavily and shook her head. "You are such a bitch."

Ally didn't respond.

Kozik and Tara helped unload the car and got Jessica into the house while Ally carried Gabriel inside. He had awoken during the car ride home and was watching everything with wide, brown eyes.

"Welcome home," Ally murmured to him, taking a seat on the couch. Reaper came up and sniffed at him. "This is your new brother, Gabriel. Need you to look out for him. Can you do that?" Ally giggled as Reaper tried to lick her arm as she scratched behind his ears. "Good boy. You two are gonna be good friends. Best friends."

"So, what's the deal?" Kozik plopped onto the couch next to her, giving Reaper some affection.

"What do you mean?"

Kozik pointed to Gabriel with an expectant look on his face. "The fuck? Last time I saw you," he trailed off. They both remembered the last time they had seen one another. Ally had been in Tacoma and had just gotten an abortion. Kozik had sat in the waiting room with her.

"Things have changed," Ally replied. "I've changed. I'm not that same kid anymore, Koz. I've grown up. Got my shit together. Had a few more knocks, but I'm still standing."

"So," he started carefully, "your Old Man goes and knocks some gash up and you're just cool with it? That doesn't sound like you, kid."

"No," Ally insisted, pacing Gabriel on a pillow in her lap. His eyes were on her face and she smiled at him. "I am not cool with it. Makes me sick to think about, but I got him." She gently patted Gabriel's tummy. "I can't . . . I can't really have kids after that abortion. It messed some stuff up so," she shrugged as she trailed off.

They both heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was Tara. "I got Jessica in the bed," she told them. "She'll be sore for awhile and should take it easy. Call me if you need me. I'm gonna go get Abel."

"Okay. Thanks, Tara." She waved as Tara left.

"I'm sorry, Al," Kozik told her quietly. "If we knew that would happen we wouldn't of taken you there. Wouldn't of done that shit to you."

"I did it. Nobody else," Ally insisted. "If I didn't get it there, I would of gotten it somewhere else, you know. But, it'd of been a lot harder without you and Hap there, Kozik. You physically walked me in and held my hand. I owe you a lot."

They fell quiet for a moment. Ally shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that anymore. How long you down for?" Gabriel started to whine so she shifted him to her shoulder. He turned his face into her neck and she giggled lightly at the sensation.

Kozik shrugged. "Well, the thing is, Tacoma's getting a little thick. I was thinkin' about jumping charters."

"Wow," Ally commented. "So you want to jump to Redwood? You know that's gonna land on Dad."

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod. "I know. But, that shit was years ago. I'm clean and have been for years. He can't hold onto that forever, you know."

Ally grunted indifferently. Kozik was underestimating Tig's skill of grudge-holding. "Where are you staying?"

"Crashing at the clubhouse."

"Nah," Ally shook her head. "Stay here. It'll be a little noisy with the baby and all, but I'd rather you stay. I'd feel better, in fact, if you did with everything going on."

"Yeah, Piney filled me in on that, too. That sucks, Ally-cat. Shit'll get handled."

"I know. But seriously, will you stay?"

"I can stick around for awhile," Kozik said as his nose wrinkled in disgust. "The fuck is that smell."

Gabriel began to fuss in earnest at that point.

"It's Gabe," Ally whined. "It's like a bomb. Jesus Christ. Time for a change. Wanna help?"

"Fuck no," Kozik exclaimed, moving further down the couch. "That's nasty. Go fix that shit."

Ally chucked and took Gabriel into the nursery to clean him up. When she came back out she saw Kozik in the kitchen on the phone and had helped himself to a sandwich. He hung up when she came in with Gabriel wrapped onto her chest.

"You gonna carry him around forever?"

"As long as I can," Ally murmured in response, pulling a water from the fridge. "Who was that?"

Kozik took a massive bite of his sandwich and shifted against the counter. "Piney," he told her around a full mouth.

"Something happen?"

Kozik continued to chew. "Got anything good to eat in this house? You know, something that's not organic and still covered in dirt?"

"Juice is a health nut. We eat clean," Ally replied flatly. "Don't change the subject. What's going on?"

Kozik kept chewing and took his time swallowing. "Juice got stabbed in Chino," he finally told her. "He's in the infirmary."

"Jesus Christ," Ally sighed, sitting hard in a chair. "How bad? Why?"

"I don't know how bad it is," he told her, sitting backwards in the chair in front of her. "But he's supposed to live. He was part of plan to secure some protection and some Aryans got to him."

"Holy shit. I knew they weren't safe." Ally ran a hand through her hair. "We gotta get them out of there before someone else gets hurt. Or worse."

"I know. That's what we're trying to do," Kozik assured her, taking a sip of her water. "Juice'll be fine. I mean, getting shafted is like a right of passage in prison. Shows he's not a pussy. Now your kid can grow up with the knowledge that his old man took it like a champ."

Ally blinked as she processed his words. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She sighed heavily and stood to prepare a bottle for Gabriel. "This scares me," she confessed quietly. "It's like they're targeting my family. They got me. Now they got him. What if," she stopped. She didn't want to say it. Instead, she kissed the top of Gabriel's head.

"Stop," Kozik warned, leaning back in the chair. "Stop taking it personally. They're attacking the club. You and Juice were both in the wrong places at the wrong time. Nothing's gonna happen to the kid. I bet my life on that, Al."

"I just . . . I just feel like we haven't even hit the bottom yet. Like, there's something else about to happen," she confessed as she sat back down to feed Gabriel. "They're not gonna leave us alone. The only way they will is if they're dead."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Kozik responded with a wink. "Seriously, though, mama. Don't worry. As long as Juicy is locked up, I will be here and I got your back."

"If you kill my dog, though," Ally said as quiet as death, "I will fucking kill your blond ass."

Kozik chuckled and pulled on her long hair affectionately. "Noted, kid."


End file.
